Love In The Shadows
by RebelPanda
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have been friends since they were kids. People continuously made jokes off the two falling in love as they grew up. But as the years pass, the two would find themselves growing closer to one another until finally, they fell for the other. (This is a rewrite, I published the story a while back but took it down for reasons) Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Seeee! I told you guys I would be back with a rewrite! If you are new, let me introduce you to my re-write of Love In The Shadows! That's right, I said rewrite. I originally deleted the story due to a few messages about my writing but I'm back now, we're all good. To those of you who followed the original story, a few things have changed…such as Laxus being Sting and Lucy's older brother, I know it's going to change the plot but I have to do it….I'm sorry! Anyways, for those of you knew to this story, it is an Au. Without further delay, I present to you, my rewrite of Love In The Shadows! Also, don't expect anything like instant, Lucy and Rogue fall in love, they may be childhood friends but it takes time to build up things like these. Let's just hope I don't fuck this up. Another quick note, most of the beginning chapters, probably even longer, take place when everyone's younger, I really want to develop the story, this includes most of these chapters involving everyone being younger. Sorry if my story sucks.

I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my Oc's such as Rogue's mother Cassandra, she has always been my Oc, so has Hikari who shall be introduced eventually.

* * *

Love In The Shadows: Little Sister

"Weiss, can you tell the others to come in now please," Layla asked softly as she looked towards her husband.

"Sure, I'll be right back," the white haired man muttered as he stood from the chair as he left the hospital room as he made his way towards the waiting room.

He let out a quiet shaky sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't going to lie, he was nervous, border line terrified actually. It wasn't the fact that Layla had given birth to their second child, if anything, he was ecstatic that there was now another child in the picture. The reason he was terrified, is because their second child, was a girl. Now, he knew it may sound stupid that he was terrified about the fact his second child was a girl, but he couldn't help it. When Layla had announced she was having a girl after her 20 week ultrasound, he could remember the odd fear that ran through his body as thoughts such as 'what if I'm not a good father,' or 'What if she grows to hate me,' filled his mind. Weisslogia was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone pull on the back of his shirt as he found himself standing in front of a large window.

"Weisslogia, everything alright?" Skiadrum questioned as he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Yeah," Weisslogia responded as he blinked tiredly.

Wiesslogia felt someone tugging on his pant leg as he looked down to find a pair of familiar curious blue eyes staring up at him as a small smile made it's way to his face.

"Hey buddy," Wiesslogia grinned as he picked Sting up as the little 15 month old smiled back at him as he began making multiple random noises.

"So how's Layla doing? Are she and the baby alright?" Cassandra asked as she stood and looked at Weisslogia, her own fifteen month old son Rogue in her arms.

Cassandra was nothing short of beautiful, with her mid-back length silky black hair and her shimmering emerald green eyes, it was easy for Weisslogia to see why his usually stoic best friend fell for the woman.

"They're both fine, Layla says you guys can come in now," Weisslogia explained as Cassandra let out a little excited squeal as she took off down the hall rushing towards Layla's room.

Skiadrum facepalmed as he followed after Cassandra before the woman did anything drastic. When they all entered the room, they found an exhausted Layla quietly singing to her new little arrival who was swaddled in a cute little blanket and had a cute little pink knitted hat at the moment.

"Hey Layla, how're you feeling?" Cassandra asked softly as she looked at her best friend.

"Exhausted, but it was all worth it in the end," Layla stated with a small smile as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Sting, what do you think of your baby sister?" Layla asked with a small chuckle as Weisslogia moved Sting closer so he could see his little sister.

"No," he whined as he began squirming in Weisslogia's arm before hiding his face in his father's shirt, Cassandra and Layla couldn't help but laugh at Sting's answer.

"Regardless, she's so small and precious, what's her name?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Layla for answers.

"Weiss, why don't you hold her while I hold Sting, and while your at it you can tell her the name," Layla suggested with a small smile as she handed the pink bundle to a reluctant Weisslogia as he handed Sting to her.

"So, what'd you name her?" Cassandra asked excitedly as she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Relax she-demon, I was getting there, her name is Lucy Aurora Eucliffe," Weisslogia muttered as he held Lucy carefully, almost as if he were afraid he mess something up.

"That's such a sweet name," Cassandra cooed as she smiled at Layla.

"You're the one who named her aren't you," Skiadrum stated as he looked at Weisslogia blankly.

"How'd you kn-,"

"It's easy to figure out, you looked proud when you said it," Skiadrum pointed out with a small smirk.

"Alright Rogue, what do you think of her?" Cassandra asked in a quiet bubbly voice as she held the fifteen month old up so he could see Lucy.

The fifteen month old looked genuinely intrigued with the newborn as he reached out an arm to poke her, the scene became a thousand times cuter when Lucy looked at Rogue with her big curious brown eyes as she babbled contently, although no one really knew if it was a babble of content or one of 'who are you,', it was also at that moment that Cassandra and Layla decided to squeal at the sheer level of cuteness on display. This was the moment, two lady's, Fate and Destiny, or in this case named Layla and Cassandra, had decided they'd found their new favorite couple, despite how young they were. And this my friends, is where our story officially begins.

* * *

(About a week later)

"You know you could've just put her in her car-seat right?" Weisslogia questioned as he carefully helped Layla out of the car.

"I know but I don't want to put her down," Layla admitted as she adjusted Lucy in her arms.

Today was the day Lucy and Layla had been released from hospital. Weisslogia opened the door of the house as he and Layla walked in to find it dark, only two seconds after, the lights were switched on revealing everyone was there.

"Surprise! Welcome home Layla!" They yelled as Layla stared in awe and surprise.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Layla questioned as she stared at everyone.

"Wiesslogia handed your house keys to me without you noticing when as visited you," Cassandra chirped as she grinned at her best friend.

"Congratulations Layla," Hikari smiled as she walked over to the blonde while holding her own two month old son Natsu in her arms.

Hikari was a stunning woman, with her odd yet beautiful white hair twisted into a bun and her stunning green eyes, it was really a mystery how Igneel had been able to keep her.

"Thank you Hikari," Layla smiled as she walked over to the couch as she sat down.

"She's so small," Igneel pointed out as both Skiadrum and Weisslogia facepalmed.

"She's a newborn you idiot," the two deadpanned in unison as the red haired man turned to glare at them.

"Cass, I almost forgot to thank you for watching Sting while I was in the hospital, you're such a big help," Layla thanked as Cassandra humbly shrugged it off.

"It isn't a big deal, besides, Rogue and Sting are best friends so I just thought of it as a play date," Cassandra chirped as she looked at Rogue who was currently tailing behind his father.

"Weiss, can you please hold Lucy so I can hold Sting," Layla asked quietly as Wiesslogia simply nodded as Layla handed Lucy off to him.

Wiesslogia looked down at the small bundle in his arms as he found Lucy staring up at him with big brown eyes. Every time he held her, he couldn't shake off the feelings of nervousness he always got, his biggest fear, was that Lucy would grow to hate him, he tried to dismiss those thoughts as he sat in the couch.

"Hey look, I think Natsu likes Lucy," Igneel grinned as they realized Natsu looked as if he were trying to reach for Lucy.

"Keep your son away from my daughter dammit," Weisslogia growled as his over protective father instincts kicked in as he turned away from Igneel.

"I don't think it's Natsu you have to worry about," Igneel smirked as Weisslogia was confused until Skiadrum pointed towards Rogue who was holding onto the chair as he stretched to see Lucy.

"Keep your carbon copy away from Lucy too," Wiesslogia hissed as he glared at Skiadrum who picked up Rogue.

"Relax, it's not like they're going to fall in love or anything," Skiadrum deadpanned as he simply shrugged it off, if only he knew the tables would turn a few years down the line.

"Whatever, just keep h-," Weisslogia was cut off by a small cry as Lucy began whining and crying as she fussed around in the white haired mans arms.

Weisslogia sat there panicking as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Lucy, she couldn't be hungry since Layla had fed her before they left the hospital, and she wasn't showing any signs of being tired, that really only left on option.

"Umm Layla….Lucy needs a new diaper," Weisslogia as the smell finally hit his nose.

"Then go change her," Layla deadpanned as she looked at her husband.

"Wait, why me?!" He yelled as adjusted Lucy in his arms.

"Weisslogia, are you…afraid?" Layla asked as she fought to hold back her snickers.

"N-Nope," Weisslogia huffed as he looked away.

"Then go change her, you change Sting all the time, what's the big problem?" Layla questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Sting's a boy, Lucy's a girl, that's the big problem," Wiesslogia hissed as everyone began snickering at his logic and embarrassment.

"Just relax and go change her," Layla chuckled as Wiesslogia let out a huff on frustration as he took the fussing baby upstairs.

Once upstairs he walked into Lucy's nursery as he placed her onto the bedding of the changing table.

'Alright….don't….panic,' Wiesslogia thought as he took a deep breath as he undid the diaper.

He immediately regretted it as he cringed, how could something that small make a mess that big. About five minutes of cringing and eyes tearing up from the horrid scent later, Weisslogia let out a quiet sigh as he re-buttoned Lucy's pink onesie after he finished making sure her diaper was secured, he also swaddled Lucy in her blanket once more like Layla had shown him. Weisslogia picked Lucy up and held her in his arms carefully as he began walking towards the door but paused as the newborn let out an extremely cute little yawn.

"You're tired aren't you," Weisslogia muttered as he looked down at the newborn in his arms.

Instead of going downstairs with Lucy as he had originally planned, he walked back into the nursery as he quietly closed the door behind him. Weisslogia walked over to the white arm chair they had in Lucy's nursery as he decided to put the newborn to sleep.

* * *

(About Ten Minutes Later)

"I'm really starting to worry now, it shouldn't of taken Wiesslogia that long to change Lucy," Layla mumbled as she let Sting run around and play with his cars.

"Maybe the idiot passed out," Igneel muttered as he began snickering as Hikari hit him in the back of his head as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's it, I'm going upstairs, Cass, please keep an eye on Sting," Layla stated as she quickly stood from the couch as she practically ran towards the stairs.

"Alrighty!" Cassandra chirped, the minute Layla ran upstairs, she turned to glare at him as she began criticizing him for worrying the blonde.

Layla quickly, and carefully, hurried up the stairs as she rushed into Lucy's nursery, only to find Weisslogia sitting in the white armchair with the newborn fast asleep in his arms.

"You put her to sleep?" Layla asked quietly as she walked towards her husband and leaned on the armchair.

"She was tired after I changed her so I decided to just let her take a nap," Wiesslogia explained as he walked over to the white crib as he carefully placed the sleeping newborn down in the crib as Layla looked at him.

"There's something on your mind….do you wanna talk about it?" Layla asked sincerely as she looked at Weisslogia.

"What if I end up being a horrible father….or she grows up hating me," Weisslogia huffed as he finally voiced his thoughts.

"Weiss, why the hell would you think that?" Layla questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know honestly, I heard people sayi-,"

"Since when do you care about what people say Weiss, what happened to the bad ass I love and married," Layla chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Still here, just hidden under a whole pile of new responsibilities," he deadpanned as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Weiss, please don't doubt your abilities as a father, you won't end up being a horrible father, you handle Sting well so Lucy should be no different, both Lucy and Sting will grow up to love you, promise you'll stop with the stupid "I'm not good enough thoughts"," Layla asked as a small smile graced her features.

"Promise," Weisslogia huffed as Layla's smile only brightened.

"Great, now let's go downstairs so Lucy can nap in peace," Layla suggested as she began walking towards the door but stopped as she realized Weisslogia was just standing there.

"I think I'll stay here just a bit longer, I need to come up with a way to keep her away from flame breaths kid and Skiadrum's carbon copy," he stated as Layla began chuckling as she left the room.

It was clear that the next many years would be filled with memories, laughs…..and lots of crying.

* * *

(4 Years Later)

Layla began humming a small song as she quickly washed her hands as well as rinsed her knife and other ingredients, as the blonde got to work preparing everything, she could hear Lucy's bubbly voice as well as her light footsteps traveling down the stairs followed by what the woman could only assume was Weisslogia's much heavier footsteps. When the father daughter duo walked into the kitchen, Layla had a hard time holding back her laughter as she glanced at her husband.

"What happened to you?" Layla managed to ask through her fit of laughter as Weisslogia narrowed his eyes at her.

Needless to say, her husband looked ridiculous in his current get up, somehow, a certain someone had managed to pull different locks of the mans short messy white hair into little pony tails, they had even been decorated with cute little bows (much to Weisslogia's chagrin), the most notable thing at the moment was his face, "someone" had decorated his face with many different make up products such as eye liner, lipstick and many others, the makeup job alone was enough to make a disastrous circus clown cringe, it was obvious this was all the work of a certain little someone.

"I was playing dress-up with daddy, see, I'm the ninja princess and daddy's the princess, I rescued him," Lucy chirped as she grinned proudly, well, Layla could only assume the blonde was grinning underneath the black "ninja" mask that covered the lower half of the little girls face, the little blonde was wearing her little black and red ninja costume, she even had a little tiara on top as well as a black "ninja" headband tied around her head, it really completed the entire "ninja princess" outfit, the little girl really takes dress-up seriously.

"That sounded like it was a lot of fun Lucy," Layla grinned as Lucy's smile only widened.

"It was, I wanna go play with Sting now!" Lucy announced as she ran off towards the door leading to the backyard in search of her older brother who was in the backyard with his own friends.

"Well don't you look pretty," Layla jokingly complimented as she began laughing at her husband once more.

"Very funny Layla, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go wash ten pounds of makeup off my face," Weisslogia deadpanned as he turned around as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Layla yelled as Weisslogia stopped as he immediately turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Eye liner is really hard to get off so make sure you scrub extra hard," Layla informed as she began laughing again as Weisslogia turned to glare at her (the makeup really downgraded the effects of his glare) before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

* * *

(Outside)

"Sting! Sting!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards her brother who had been playing soccer with his friends.

"What do you want Lucy?" Sting asked coldly as he glared at his little sister.

"I wanna play soccer with you guys too," Lucy chirped as she lowered her ninja mask.

"No, now go away!" Sting hissed as he continued to glare at Lucy.

"B-But I wanna play too," Lucy whimpered as she looked at Sting who seemed annoyed by her presence

"I don't care loser, now go play with your stupid dolls or something," Sting growled as Lucy backed away shyly.

"Just let her play Sting," Rogue stated as he decided to stand up for Lucy, she was his friend after all.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Sting yelled as he turned to glare at Rogue.

"I just want to pl-,"

"I don't care! Now go away!" Sting growled as he shoved Lucy to the ground as tears brimmed in the little girls eyes before they started streaming down her face.

"Mama!" Lucy wailed as stood from the ground as she ran inside with the tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't have to push her you know," Rogue deadpanned as he ignored his best friends glare.

"Whatever," Sting huffed as he crossed his arms, it really was no shock that Sting didn't get along with Lucy.

* * *

(Upstairs)

Weisslogia let out a quiet huff as he finished getting rid of all the makeup Lucy had caked onto face.

"Well this shirt is ruined," he huffed as he pulled the white shirt which was now covered in makeup over his head.

He stared in the mirror as his blue eyes inspected the tattoos decorating his body. All the tattoos on his body represented something to him, such as the jagged tally marks which look like they had been clawed into his skin, that represented the day he and Layla had gotten married. Then there were three other tattoos he was extremely proud of, a crown, a small dragon, and a star, in order, they represented Layla, Sting and Lucy. Not only did he have those tattoos but beside the small dragon and star were the same jagged tally marks, those represented Lucy's and Sting's birthdays, July 1st and March 21st respectively. His eyes shifted to the right side of his body as he stared at the black tribal markings, those tattoos, were something entirely different, something he wasn't proud of in anyway shape or form. Weisslogia quickly dismissed his thoughts as he quickly headed into his room as he slipped a new shirt over his head. When the white haired man went downstairs, he found Lucy bawling her eyes out as she laid in the couch.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Weisslogia asked quietly as he knelt down next to the couch and looked at Lucy.

"S-Sting won't l-let m-me play soccer with h-him a-and he p-pushed me!" The little girl sobbed as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Alright, how about I take you to the park and we can play soccer together?" Weisslogia suggested as Lucy began to quiet down as she stopped crying.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked quietly as she wiped away all her tears.

"Yes, now why don't you go upstairs and get your soccer ball," Weisslogia suggested as he grinned as Lucy ran upstairs with a big smile on her face.

"Weiss, I hope you know you're spoiling her rotten," Layla chuckled as she remained in the kitchen.

"Hey, my princess deserves to be spoiled, besides, don't you get Sting whatever he wants," Weisslogia shot back as Layla stuck her tongue out at him childishly before she went back to chopping vegetables.

"Daddy! I got the ball!" Lucy yelled as she held her pink and white soccer ball up in the air proudly.

"Alright, let's go put on your shoes and then we can go," Weisslogia grinned as he followed the little blonde towards the front door.

Layla could only smile softly at how Weisslogia, the self proclaimed badass, would do just about anything for his kids.

"Alright Lucy, let's go," Weisslogia grinned as he and Lucy left as they began walking.

"Wait, daddy, I want a piggy back ride!" Lucy grinned as she held onto the soccer ball as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Alright Princess, up we go," Weisslogia grinned as he hoisted Lucy up onto his shoulders as he held onto her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall back as they walked.

"Daddy, can I ask you something," Lucy mumbled as he kept her arms wrapped around the soccer ball.

"Ask away princess,"

"You love mama, right?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked down at her father.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't marry her if I didn't love her," Weisslogia explained as he tried to figure out why Lucy would ask him that.

"Wait, so does that mean you marry whoever you love?" She asked cutely as she began thinking.

"That's right princess,"

"So when I grow up I can marry you right?" She asked excitedly as she grinned.

"Sadly, no you can't," Weisslogia chuckled as Lucy let out a dissapointed whine.

"But why not? I love you," Lucy chirped, Weisslogia couldn't blame the little girl, she was too young to understand.

"Because I'm your dad, you can't marry anyone in your family, you'll understand when you get older," Weisslogia explained as he looked up at Lucy.

"So if I can't marry you…..does that mean I can marry Rogue?!" Lucy asked with a big grin as Weisslogia stopped walking.

"Under no circumstances will you marry him!" Weisslogia yelled as he became over protective again.

"Why not, I love him," Lucy explained, she was too young to grasp the concept of what love was.

"That's it, there's no way you're getting married when you grow up," Weisslogia declared as Lucy groaned in frustration.

"Meanie! You just told me I could marry who I love!" Lucy yelled as she frowned in frustration.

"Too bad, now you love no one," Weisslogia declared as Lucy continued whining.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later On-)

Layla wiped her hands off into her skirt as she left the kitchen as she walked out into the living room where she found Sting watching tv. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes in confusion as she found Lucy and Weisslogia in the backyard, Weisslogia was soaking wet and currently spraying down the little blonde who was trying to run away.

"What are you two doing?" Layla asked as she walked out onto the backyard porch as she raised an eyebrow at the father daughter duo.

"We're washing off all the mud s-,"

"Lucy, she was supposed to know," Weisslogia hissed as he interrupted Lucy.

"I wasn't supposed to know huh?" Layla asked as she crossed her arms as narrowed her eyes at Wiesslogia.

"Uhh….whoops?" Weisslogia chuckled as he met Layla's cold stare.

"Weisslogia, take Lucy upstairs and give her a bath, after that, you take a shower as well and if you don't, your banned from the kitchen, understood?" Layla asked firmly as Weisslogia groaned as Lucy's grin didn't falter.

"Understood," he groaned as he picked Lucy up and tossed her over his shoulder as he trudged inside.

"Yay! Bubble bath!" Lucy cheered as she threw her arms up in celebration.

* * *

(Timeskip –After Dinner-)

Lucy was currently in her room as she sat on the floor surrounded by her teddy bears and toys as she continued to exercise her imagination.

"Alright Lucy, time for bed," Layla stated as she walked into Lucy's room, the little girl let out a whine of frustration as she flopped back onto her mass of stuffed animals.

"But I don't want to," Lucy whined as she began rolling around in the pile of stuffed animals.

"Lucy, you can play with your toys tomorrow," Layla huffed as Lucy began mumbling as she stood up and walked over to her bed as she flopped down onto it as she pulled the blanket over herself.

"Fine…..good night mama," Lucy mumbled as she hugged a chibi star plushie her father had gotten her to her chest.

"Good night Lucy," Layla whispered as she turned off the lights and turned to leave.

* * *

I'll end this chapter off here. I felt really nervous about doing the rewrite but thanks to a little encouragement from someone, I finally did it! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this, I am by no means a good writer…Im pretty shitty actually but all I'm asking for is a chance.

Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Days

It's me! I'm back again with chapter two! Thanks for the nice reviews and the follows and favourites I got last chapter, they really help with my courage and self esteem when it comes to writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Love in the Shadows: Sick Days

Layla let out a quiet sigh of relief as she closed both Lucy's and Sting's bento boxes, she pushed the bento boxes off to the side as she began wiping down the counter.

"Boo," a voice behind her whispered as she let out a quiet shriek of surprise as the culprit began laughing behind her.

"Morning Layla," Weisslogia smirked as he leaned against the counter snickering as Layla glared at him.

"Bloody hell Weisslogia!" Layla yelled as she slapped him upside his head.

Sting began laughing as he sat next to Lucy as they looked at their parents, both of them with a half finished plate of pancakes in front of them.

"Oooh, mommy said a bad word!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at her mother, a cheeky little smile on her face as she did so.

"That isn't a bad word you stupid idiot!" Sting spat as he glared at Lucy coldly, tears brimmed in the little girls eyes as she looked down at her plate sadly.

"Sting, don't call your sister an idiot," Weisslogia huffed as he walked out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee, the five year old simply crossed his arms as he glared at the wall.

"Sting, finish your pancakes so we can go get ready," Layla stated as she finished her own cup of coffee as she carefully placed her mug in the sink.

"Alright mom," Sting grinned as he quickly began stuffing his face, it didn't even take the boy a minute to finish as he quickly ran upstairs after his mother.

Weisslogia looked at Lucy who was quietly eating her pancakes as she held her head down, his gaze softened as he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Lucy, are you alright?" He asked quietly as he looked at the blonde.

"Yeah…..I'm not hungry anymore," Lucy stated as she pushed her plate away from her as she hopped off her chair as she stood there.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs so we can get you ready," Weisslogia stated as he walked after Lucy who had ran into the kitchen and quickly got rid of her plate before hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom. About five minutes later, Weisslogia walked into Lucy's bedroom as he walked over to the little girls closet.

"Daddy no!" Lucy yelled as she jumped up and down waving her hands in the air.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Weisslogia questioned as he looked down at the blonde who hadn't stopped jumping.

"I'm trying to get your attention!" Lucy explained as she continued to jump up and down.

"Well you've got my attention, so what did you want princess," Weisslogia grinned as he picked Lucy up as she giggled and grinned at him.

"I wanted to choose my clothes since I'm a big girl," Lucy grinned as she threw her arms up in the air, Weisslogia stood there pondering her request before he finally came to a decision.

"Alright fine, you can choose your own clothes," Weisslogia stated as he put Lucy down as the little girl began jumping in excitement.

"Yay! I get to choose it!" She chirped as she put on her thinking face as she studied eery piece of clothing she had.

"We need to find a way to burn off all your energy," Weisslogia muttered as he watched Lucy run around her room looking for something to wear.

About five minutes later, Lucy finally found a suitable outfit to wear.

"Isn't it pretty daddy?" Lucy chirped as she held the dress up in the air.

"Yes Lucy, now let's get you dressed," Weisslogia stated as Lucy nodded, it was really hard to get the little girl dressed when she ran around so much, like he had said, she had way too much energy.

About ten minutes later, Weisslogia had finally been able to get Lucy sucessfully dressed as he had Layla do the little girls hair. Lucy was now dressed in a cute little sky blue dress with thick straps and white polka dots decorating the dress, a white belt was tied around her waist and tied off in a bow on her right left hip, the dress came right above her knees and had white frills decorating the edge of the dress, on Lucy's feet were a pair of white socks with ruffles lining the top, lastly, her hair had been tied into two cute little pig tails.

"Alright Lucy, go downstairs and wait until I'm finished getting ready, alright?" Weisslogia questioned as he looked at Lucy who nodded as she skipped down the stairs carefully.

"Looks like you had your hands full this morning," Layla chuckled as Weisslogia walked back into their room.

"We need to sign Lucy up for something like karate, maybe she can do taekwondo with Sting," Weisslogia huffed as he heard Layla's amused laughter from the bathroom of their bedroom.

"What for?" Layla asked as she walked out of the bathroom while twisting her hair into a neat an sophisticated bun.

"Lucy's energetic, a bit too much," Weisslogia huffed as he began getting dressed to leave for work.

"What? Is she too much for you to handle?" Layla chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Nope, trust me, I know how to handle her….I just don't get how you're able to deal with both Lucy and Sting when they're so energetic, how do you do it?" He whined childishly as Layla looked at him.

"Mothers instincts, and we'll talk about this later, which one of us are dropping them off today?" Layla questioned as she grabbed her handbag as she walked out of the room with a fully dressed Weisslogia following close behind.

"You are, I dropped them off all last week," he deadpanned as they looked towards the living room as they looked at Sting and Lucy who were sitting on opposite end of the couches, the former held the remote in his hands while the latter was curled up in a ball.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Weisslogia asked as he raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"My tummy feels funny," Lucy mumbled as she looked at her parents.

"Maybe you just ate too much sweetheart," Layla reassured as she grabbed her car keys off the coffee table.

"Crap, I've gotta go," Weisslogia huffed as he grabbed his own car keys as he hurried towards the door.

"Bye dad!" Sting yelled as he sat up in the couch properly.

"Bye daddy!" Lucy yelled as she waved goodbye with a large grin on her face.

"See you two later, bye Layla," Weisslogia smirked as he placed a quick kiss on Layla's lips while the two young blondes watched with different reactions.

"Eww," Sting mumbled as Layla simply chuckled at his antics.

"I thought that was sweet," Lucy admitted with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Idiot," Sting mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"Sting, don't call your sister an idiot," Layla scolded as Sting crossed his arms as he began grumbling under his bed.

"Alright you two, grab your bags and let's go," Layla ordered as Lucy grabbed her pink backpack with the chibi bunnies printed on it while Sting grabbed his white backpack with a dark blue dragon.

"Yay! We're going in the car!" Lucy cheered as she threw her arms in celebration.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Preschool-)

"Bye mama!" Lucy chirped as she gave her mother a quick hug before running off into her preschool classroom.

The classes were mixed with kids of all different ages, the blonde was just glad she had been put with her two best friends.

"Good morning Rogue," Lucy chirped as she sat at the table with Rogue who had been sitting all by himself.

"Morning Lucy," he greeted as he looked at the blonde, unlike most other kids his age, Rogue was more the silent type and typically kept to himself.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" Lucy asked quietly as she tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't know what to do," he admitted as he simply shrugged.

"Then we can play together," Lucy chirped as she stood and grabbed Rogue's hand as she pulled him across the classroom.

"What are we supposed to play?" Rogue questioned as he realized Lucy had dragged him over towards the dress up box.

"Easy, we can play pretend! You'll be the husband and I'll be the wife," Lucy chirped as she grinned at Rogue.

"Why are we playing that?" Rogue asked as he just stood there.

"Well, my daddy told me that people get married to each other when they love them, and since I love you, we can play pretend!" Lucy explained with a large grin on her face, it was clear that the blonde obviously didn't quite completely grasp the concept of love.

"Ok…that makes sense I guess," Rogue murmured as he looked at the blonde as she dug through the box for a suitable costume.

"Great, now take this," Lucy ordered as she handed Rogue the must ache on a stick prop as well as a little fake ring.

"Do we have to wear these?" Rogue asked as he looked at the props in his hand.

"If we're going to be married then yes," Lucy explained as she placed her hands on her hips.

Needless to say, the way the entire scene had played out was extremely adorable, the teachers couldn't help but coo about how cute that was.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

"Hey Luce, why are you sitting over here?" Natsu asked as he looked at his best friend who held her bento in her hands as she sat next to him.

"Sting wouldn't let me sit there again," Lucy mumbled as she opened up her bento, since the little girl didn't know how to use chopsticks, her mother had packed her a fork instead.

Lucy picked up the panda shaped onigiri as she held it in both hands as she bit into it.

"Hey Luce, can I have one?" Natsu asked as he pointed towards her bento.

"Yeah sure," Lucy mumbled as she swallowed her mouthful of food.

The blonde hadn't even finished eating half of her bento as she pushed it away from her as she rested her head on the table.

"Hey Luce, are you ok?" Natsu asked as he looked at his best friend carefully.

"My tummy hurts, I don't want to eat anymore," Lucy mumbled as she held her aching stomach.

"Can I have the rest of your lunch then?" Natsu asked as he stared at the bento longingly, although his mother had packed his own bento, he had finished it long ago and had still been hungry, the only answer he received from the blonde was a pathetic groan and a simple nod.

* * *

(Timeskip –Pick Up-)

Layla let out a tired sigh as she walked into the preschool as she headed towards Lucy and Sting's class where she was greeted by the teacher.

"Hi Ms. Matsubara," Layla greeted politely as she stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Eucliffe, I'll just go grab the two for you and I'll be right back," Ms. Matsubara stated as she left to go get the two.

It didn't long for her to return with the two as she let them grab their stuff.

"Mrs. Eucliffe, I just wanted to let you know Lucy had a bit of an accident today, I don't know what happened exactly but I guess she wasn't feeling well and ended up throwing up," Ms. Matsubara explained as Layla nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for letting me know, Lucy, Sting, let's go," Layla huffed as she held both their hands as she led them out to the car.

"Lucy, what happened, are you ok?" Layla asked softly as she looked down at Lucy who looked like she was extremely tired at the moment.

"No…my tummy feels funny," she mumbled as she kept her head down.

"Alright, I'll deal with that once we get home, alright," Layla asked quietly as she stopped at the car with them, the only answer she received was a weak nod from the little girl.

* * *

(Timeskip –At Home-) (sorry about all the timeskips)

When Weisslogia arrived home, he found the house oddly…..quiet. Usually, the sounds of Sting yelling at Lucy or Lucy running around the place were the first things he heard, but today, it was a bit different. He chose not to question it as he walked into the living room where he found Sting watching tv by himself, it take Sting long to notice his fathers presence as a large grin broke out on his face.

"Hey dad guess what!" Sting yelled as he looked at his father.

"What?" Weisslogia asked with a small amused smirk on his face.

"I've decided that when I grow up I'm going to be famous!" Sting declared with a proud grin on his face as Weisslogia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the great Sting Eucliffe! That's why!" Sting yelled as his grin only widened as he threw his arms up in the air.

Weisslogia wasn't going to lie, even at this age, Sting was extremely cocky, no doubt he had inherited it from him.

"Then keep doing what you're doing," Weisslogia smirked as he ruffled Sting's hair before walking upstairs in search of Layla.

"Layla, you up here?" Weisslogia called out as he listened for an answer.

"I'm in Lucy's room!" Came her response as the white haired man made his way towards Lucy's room.

When Weisslogia walked into Lucy's room, he found Layla sitting on the edge of the bed as Lucy slept somewhat peacefully.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"She isn't doing too well, apparently she threw up at school today, she was complaining about her stomach so I gave her some medicine to help, I'm probably going to have to stay home with her tomorrow," Layla explained as she stood from Lucy's bed as she left the room with Weisslogia in tow.

"If you want, I can stay home with her tomorrow instead," he volunteered as he looked at Layla.

"It's alright, I've got everything under control," Layla smiled softly as she walked down the stairs leaving Weisslogia upstairs.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Lucy let out a cry of frustration as he rolled around in her bed fussing and kicking her legs, her face was flushed and her stomach wasn't doing any better either. Weisslogia walked into Lucy's room as he found the little girl crying and fussing.

"Lucy what's wrong?" He asked as he tried to get her to stop thrashing around but found his efforts did nothing to help.

"Layla! Kind of need your help in here!" Weisslogia called out as he paid attention to Lucy, he placed a hand on the girls forehead as he realized she was burning up.

"What's going on?" Layla groaned as she walked into the room and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to adjust to the light.

"Lucy's got a fever," he explained bluntly as he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed as the little girl stopped thrashing about.

"I'll be back with a cold towel and a few other things," Layla murmured as she turned and left the room.

Weisslogia let out a quiet huff on frustration as he looked down at Lucy, the blonde got sick very easily, and in all honesty, it worried him. One week, she would be perfectly fine and running about the place, and the next, she'd have a fever or a cold, what parent wouldn't be worried.

"Daddy, I'll get better soon right?" Lucy mumbled quietly as she kept her eyes closed.

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise you will," he reassured as he kept a hand on Lucy's forehead.

* * *

(Later on the next day)

Needless to say, Lucy had ended up staying home with her mother all day, not that the blonde didn't enjoy being home, but she was bored.

"It's so boring," Lucy whined as she laid back down in the couch and pulled her blanket over her.

"Then why don't you go draw?" Layla suggested as she looked at her daughter.

"But I already did that," Lucy stated as she pointed to where she had been drawing earlier, her crayons and papers still left in that spot.

"Then how abo-,"

The sound of the doorbell cut the woman off as she went to answer it.

"I wonder who it is, maybe the mail man, or an alien, or maybe even a ninja!" Lucy yelled as her imagination came up with endless possibilities.

"Lucy, there's someone here to see you," Layla announced as she walked into the living room followed by said person.

"Oh, hi Rogue!" Lucy chirped as she looked at the red eyed boy.

"Hey Lucy, I heard you were sick," he muttered as he looked at the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah, my mama says I have a fever," Lucy explained as she sat up in the couch properly.

"Oh, well my mom made you these," Rogue explained as he handed a container to Lucy as the blonde curiously opened it and peered inside.

"Ooh cookies!" Lucy grinned as she smiled up at Rogue.

"Oh, I also made you this," Rogue explained as he handed a get well card he had made for the blonde.

Layla cooed at how sweet that was as this went completely unnoticed by the two kids.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy chirped as she smiled at her best friend.

"Anyways, I have to go now, bye Lucy," Rogue grinned as he gave the blonde a quick hug before turning to leave.

"Bye Rogue! When I come back to school I promise we can be husband and wife again!" Lucy yelled as she held a hand up in the air, it was clear the blonde still did not quite understand the whole concept.

It was also at that moment Layla had chosen from the sheer amount of adorableness at the simple thought.

"Mama, are you sick too?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the floor and at her mother.

* * *

And I'm done!

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed crappy or odd, I'm not a good writer. Anyways! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I honestly tried my best. Also, I received a few messages about how people didn't like this version of my story, and I'm sorry if you don't like the rewrite but I like it, a lot. The messages really threw me off but I'm fine! I promise! Anyways, thanks for reading, stay awesome!

RebelPanda….because, why not


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday!

Yay! Guess who's back with another chapter! Me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I always put a lot of work into anything I write.

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Love in the Shadows: Happy Birthday!

Lucy pulled her blanket over her head as she groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Lucy, I know your awake, you can stop faking now," Weisslogia deadpanned as he yanked the blanket off of the little girl as she screamed in surprise before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"How'd you know daddy?" Lucy asked as she sat up in her bed giggling.

"Because daddy knows everything, now it's time to get ready or we'll be late," Weisslogia grinned as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

"What about breakfast?" Lucy asked as her father helped her get dressed.

Instead of her purple pajamas, Lucy was now wearing a simple short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black track pants with white stripes on the sides, on the little girls hands were the white wrist wraps she needed for her class, lastly, on her feet were a pair of ankle high white socks.

"We'll by lunch after instead, how about that?" Weisslogia suggested as Lucy nodded.

"Daddy, what about my hair?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards her hair.

"Right, right, almost forgot," Weisslogia deadpanned as he huffed in frustration.

Lucy refused to go to her classes without her hair in a ponytail, for some reason, the blonde only wanted her hair in a pony tail, not a bun, not a braid, a ponytail.

"There, how's that?" Weisslogia asked as he finished tying Lucy's hair into a ponytail, he was glad he at least knew how to do that.

"It's perfect," Lucy chirped as she skipped out of her room and down the stairs with her father following close behind.

Meanwhile, Layla was in the kitchen as she placed the bowl of batter back onto the kitchen counter as she cracked another egg and added it as she began whisking it, she planned to make the cake beautiful.

"Mama what are you doing?" Lucy asked suddenly announcing her presence and startling her mother as she dropped the whisk into the bowl.

"Oh nothing Lucy," Layla chuckled nervously as she turned around to face the little girl as she hid the bowl behind her back.

"Lucy, go get your shoes," Weisslogia ordered as the little girl nodded before skipping out of the kitchen.

"Weisslogia, you weren't suppose to let her come into the kitchen, that could ruin the surprise," Layla hissed as she glared at her husband coldly.

"Tch, whatever, I'm taking Lucy to practice," Weisslogia explained as Layla's glare was replaced with an annoyed look.

"Of all things you chose to sign her up for, it just had to be kickboxing, why did you sign her up for it again?" Layla questioned as she turned her back to him as she continued mixing.

"Are you going to ask that every time I go to drop her off?" Weisslogia asked as he looked at Layla.

"Yes Weiss, I am," Layla deadpanned as she kept her back to him.

"I already told you, it teaches Lucy how to kick ass, it's also teaching her that she doesn't need a man in her life," Weisslogia explained with a smirk as Layla looked at him.

"Even you?" Layla asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes Layla, even me-, wait what?! No! I'm her dad! Of course she needs me!" Weisslogia yelled as he finally realized his slip up as Layla began laughing.

"Daddy hurry up! I need help with my shoes!" Lucy yelled as Layla turned to smirk at her husband.

"I suggest you go before your princess is mad at you," Layla chuckled as she snapped Weisslogia out of his thoughts.

"Right," he stated as he quickly grabbed his keys and left the kitchen.

Layla waited for a minute or two until she heard the front door close signaling that Lucy and Weisslogia had left.

"Sting! Can you come here for a second?" Layla yelled as she turned her attention back to her batter.

"Yes mom?" The six year old asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked up at his mother.

"Would you like to help me bake the cakes?" Layla asked as she noticed the grin that broke out on Sting's face, but that grin quickly disappeared as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is it for Lucy?" He asked as he stared at his mother blankly.

"Yes?"

"Then no, I'm not doing it," he declared as he crossed his arms and turned his back on his mother.

"Why not?" Layla asked, she really wanted to know why Sting didn't get along with his little sister.

"That idiot doesn't deserve anything made by the great Sting Eucliffe!" He declared as he ran out of the kitchen leaving his mother staring at the spot he had just been blankly.

* * *

(Timeskip –With Weisslogia & Lucy-)

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered as she walked into the gym with her father, it was clear the blonde had tons of energy.

"Calm down Lucy," Weisslogia huffed as he grabbed Lucy's hand to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"Fine, you promise we can still get something to eat after, right?" Lucy asked as she looked up at her father as they walked over to where the benches were as Weisslogia sat.

"Yes Lucy, I promised earlier since you didn't have breakfast so just hold out for a little longer," Weisslogia explained as he looked at the little girl.

"Ok!" Lucy chirped as she quickly took off her shoes and socks as she handed them to her dad before running off to join the rest of her class.

"Oi Glow Stick," a voice called as Weisslogia's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"What the hell do you want Scrap Metal?" Weisslogia questioned as he looked at Metalicana who stood there with his usual shit eating smirk.

Metalicana was dangerous and unpredictable, Weisslogia would give him that, but that's about it, not only was he dangerous, he looked the part too, with what Weisslogia could only guess was a billion piercings (over exaggerated guess), blood red snake slit eyes and odd long black hair that was naturally spiky, in Weisslogia's opinion, he resembled an overgrown iron hedgehog.

"Relax Light Bulb, just wandering why the hell you're here," Metalicana answered as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Same reason as you," Weisslogia deadpanned as he kept an eye on Lucy, the white haired man had realized a long time ago that Metalicana's own son was part of Lucy's kickboxing class, it was kind of hard not to notice when Gajeel stood out from all the other students, he resembled a younger version of his father, minus all the piercings.

It took Metalicana a few seconds to realize what Weisslogia had been talking about, he finally spotted Lucy amongst the crowd of students doing there stretches.

"Well damn, you actually signed your little girl up for kickboxing of all things," Metalicana smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Your in my spot," Gajeel growled as he looked down at the much smaller blonde.

"What?" Lucy asked as she stopped doing her stretches as she sat cross legged on the floor as she looked up at Gajeel.

"You heard me, now get out my spot," Gajeel growled as he crossed his arms and glared down at Lucy.

"This isn't your spot! There are other spots in the room!" Lucy yelled as she glared up at him defiantly.

"That's too bad! Now move before I make you!" Gajeel hissed threateningly as he continued to glare at Lucy.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lucy yelled as she point at him defiantly, she refused to move as she crossed her arms in anger.

Instead of saying anything this time, Gajeel smirked darkly as he grabbed Lucy's ponytail as he pulled her up off the floor roughly as Lucy cried out in pain.

"Let go of my ponytail!" Lucy wailed as she made a futile effort to scratch at Gajeel's hand.

"Then next time I tell you something, do it dumbass," Gajeel growled as he shook Lucy roughly before dropping her to the floor roughly, even at the young age of six, Gajeel was already proving to be dangerous.

"Daddy!" Lucy wailed as she scrambled up off of the ground as she ran towards her father.

"Lucy, what the hell happened?" Weisslogia asked as he placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders as he looked at the crying blonde.

Lucy gave her father a tearful explanation of exactly what had happened between her and Gajeel.

"Fucking hell Gajeel, you couldn't go ten minutes without doing something," Metalicana growled as he grabbed Gajeel by the arm and pulled him off the ground as the young boy struggled against his fathers grip.

"It's not my fault that idiot pissed me off!" Gajeel yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Control yourself brat," Metalicana growled as he shook Gajeel roughly before dropping him to the floor as Gajeel growled in annoyance as he joined the rest of the class.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Lucy whimpered as her father wiped away her tears.

"Don't let anyone bother you Lucy, you can't just quit because someone knocked you down, whenever they do that, you get right back up, kick their ass, and show them who's boss," Weisslogia grinned as he realized Lucy's sniffling had stopped.

"But what if he hurts me again?" Lucy asked quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Then don't let it bother you, do you want me to put your hair back into a ponytail?" He asked as he removed the black bow from Lucy's now messed up ponytail, courtesy of Gajeel.

"No, not anymore, can you do a bun please," Lucy asked quietly as she held her head down.

"Sure princess, anything for you," Weisslogia stated as Lucy turned around allowing him to quickly tie her hair up into a messy bun.

Lucy mumbled a quiet thank you before running off to join the rest of the class, unfortunately for the blonde, she had joined after the end of instructions.

"Good, now that you're here Lucy, since you and Gajeel are the only one without partners, you two are automatically partners," her coach announced as Lucy froze in shock.

"I don't want to partner with that idiot," Gajeel growled as he glared at Lucy.

"That's too bad, now, just like everyone else, one of you has to go grab the protective mitts for defense, whoever is on offense, your going to practice your kicks, only hit the protective mitts, don't use any force, you don't want whoever is on defense getting hurt, you guys keep that up until I blow the whistle then you switch," the coach explained as she blew the whistle signalling everyone to start.

"Go get the mitts you idiot," Gajeel stated gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"W-Why me?" Lucy asked nervously as she looked at Gajeel, it was pretty obvious the girl was now afraid of Gajeel.

"Because I said so idiot," Gajeel growled causing Lucy to quickly walk away as she grabbed the mitts and put them on before walking back to Gajeel.

The blonde took her usual battle stance with her hands, protected by the mitts, held a certain way so Gajeel would be able to practice his strikes. Gajeel got ready as he glared at Lucy, he quickly lashed out as he performed a roundhouse kick with so much force he had actually knocked the small girl down.

"Get up you idiot!" Gajeel barked as Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet as she avoided his piercing gaze as he continued to practice his kicks.

"Stop, your actual hitting me," Lucy mumbled as Gajeel landed a side kick right into her should.

"I know," he deadpanned as he smirked darkly.

Lucy ignored the pain in her shoulder as she simply took her defense stance again, instead of kicking the mitt like he had been instructed to do, Gajeel quickly swept his feet under Lucy knocking the girls legs from underneath her sending her crashing to the ground, luckily they were all practicing on the mats set up on the ground so Lucy wasn't hurt too bad.

"You aren't supposed to do that!" Lucy yelled as she stood and glared at Gajeel.

"Shut up you idiot," Gajeel ordered as Lucy quickly backed down as she became silent again.

Luckily for Lucy, the coach blew the whistle signaling everyone to change the rolls, Lucy was just glad that she wouldn't have to get kicked anymore. Gajeel angrily snatched the protective mitts from Lucy as he took his stance and glared at her viciously. Lucy took a deep shaky breath as she simply side-kicked the mitt.

"Tch, weakling," Gajeel spat as Lucy kept her head down, for the rest of the class, all Gajeel continued to do was torture and belittle the girl.

* * *

(Timeskip –An Hour Later-)

"Lucy, you alright," Weisslogia asked as he looked at Lucy as she walked over to him, the young girl was just glad the class was over.

"No, I don't wanna come back anymore," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down as she sat next to her father.

"Why not?" Weisslogia questioned as he helped the blonde put on her socks and shoes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy mumbled as she stood from the bench and kept her head down.

"Do you still want to go and get lunch?" He asked as he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her towards the car.

"Yes please,"

* * *

(Timeskip –Back At The House-)

"Sting, can you please help me get rid of these before your sister and father get home," Layla huffed as she looked at Sting who had his arms crossed.

"I already told you, the great Sting Eucliffe doesn't he-,"

"I promise I'll cook whatever you want for dinner today," Layla bargained as she noticed the glint in Sting's eye.

"Anything?" He asked with a cheeky and devious grin as he looked at his mother.

"Anything! I promise I'll make anything you want, please just help me!" Layla whined as she struggled to hide everything so the surprise wouldn't be worried.

"Deal!" Sting grinned deviously as he began to help his mother by putting back things like the milk, eggs, sugar, etc.

"Thank you Sting," Layla sighed as she hugged Sting tightly as they finished packing away everything, just in time too since Lucy and Weisslogia had chosen the perfect time to walk through the front door.

"Layla! We're back!" Weisslogia announced as he made sure to give her enough time to make sure everything looked normal.

"Just so you know, I want tonkatsu….and karaage….and ebi fry," Sting whispered deviously before leaving the kitchen.

"Weisslogia, I'm going to the grocery store," Layla sighed in frustration as she grabbed her car keys as she walked past Weisslogia and right out the door after quickly grabbing a pair of shoes.

"Sting," Lucy mumbled as she looked at her brother who sat on the couch.

"What do you want?" Sting asked harshly as Lucy flinched but didn't back down.

"I-I brought something back for you," Lucy explained with a small smile as she held out the paper bag, Sting stared at her blankly before snatching the bag away from Lucy.

"Th-….tch, whatever," Sting huffed as he narrowed his eyes as he turned away from Lucy and glared at the ceiling.

Lucy didn't say anything as she instead sat beside her brother in the couch with her legs crossed. Weisslogia smirked as he realized Sting wasn't saying anything to Lucy like he usually did, that meant progress was being made.

(Timeskip –That Night-)

"Alright princess, time for bed," Weisslogia announced as he walked into Lucy's room to find the little girl playing with her dolls.

"Do I have to?" Lucy whined as she looked up at her father.

"Yes Lucy, now get up, you can play tomorrow," Weisslogia stated as Lucy let out a groan of frustration as she stood to her feet.

"Fine, I'll go to bed," Lucy mumbled as she flopped onto her bed.

"Good girl, goodnight princess," Weisslogia muttered as he covered Lucy with the blanket before placing a kiss on the little girls forehead.

"Night daddy," Lucy murmured as she watched her father turn off the light and close the door behind him as he left.

Weisslogia walked down the hall as he made sure Sting was asleep before closing the door behind him before heading towards his and Layla's room as he closed the door behind him.

"Are they both asleep?" Layla asked as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yup, well, Lucy's going to fall asleep any minute soon and Sting's already asleep," Weisslogia explained as he laid next to Layla.

"Great, I need to talk to you about tomorrow," Layla stated as she looked at Weisslogia.

"That reminds me, where the hell did you hide the cake?" Weisslogia questioned as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Oh, I asked Cass for a favour, she really didn't mind, she's also helping me with everything else tomorrow," Layla explained with a slight grin, she couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

"Yeah….one problem with your plan Layla," Weisslogia smirked as Layla became confused.

"And what is that exactly?" Layla questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Both Skiadrum and his carbon copy have massive sweet tooths, if they get to the cake, you're screwed," Weisslogia chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling blankly.

"There was a reason everyone called her the She-demon, as a matter of fact, you still call her that, trust me, Cass will make sure they don't get to it," Layla chuckled as she began planning for tomorrow.

"That reminds me, what did you want to tell me about tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I need you to take Lucy out and keep her occupied until I call you, can you please do that without screwing up?" Layla asked as Weisslogia simply nodded as he and Layla began going over plans for tomorrow.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day-)

"Sting, what do you think you're doing," Layla asked as she placed the bowl on the counter as she turned her attention back to Sting.

"Trying to pop the balloons with just my hands," Sting stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sting! Gimme those! They're for your sister," Layla scolded as she snatched the balloon from Sting.

"I know, that's why I was trying to pop them," he muttered as he crossed his arms.

Before Layla could scold Sting anymore, the doorbell rang as Layla sighed as she walked towards the front door as she opened it.

"Your help has arrived!" Cassandra chirped as she grinned at Layla.

"Cass, thank god I have a best friend as awesome as you," Layla grinned as she pulled the green eyed woman into a hug which Cassandra gladly returned.

"Yup, I even convinced Rogue to help, it didn't take much convincing since it's all for Lucy anyway," Cassandra explained with a sigh grin as she walked into the house with the usually silent Rogue.

"So, where is Lucy anyway?" Cassandra asked as she and Layla walked into the kitchen so they could work quickly.

"I had Weisslogia take her to the park to keep her distracted, although knowing him, he's probably going to take her anywhere she wants to go," Layla chuckled as she picked up the bowl as she continued preparing the cookie dough.

Meanwhile, Rogue sat on the floor of the living room as he blew up one of the many lavender coloured balloons.

"Oi Rogue! Fight me!" Sting yelled as he rushed towards Rogue with his fist ready to throw a punch.

"No," Rogue deadpanned as he simply moved out of the way and stuck his foot out as he sent Sting crashing into the wall.

"Ow," Sting mumbled as he rubbed his now aching forehead.

"Sting! What was that?!" Layla yelled from the kitchen as Sting froze nervously as Rogue began snickering quietly.

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour an a half later-)

"Why do I need to change my clothes?" Lucy asked as she looked up at her father while sitting on her bed.

Somehow, Weisslogia had been able to sneak the little girl up to her bedroom without her noticing any of the decorations around the house.

"I thought you wanted to wear the new dress your mom got you," Weisslogia stated as Lucy sat there in thought before nodding.

"Yeah….I want to wear it….but why?" Lucy asked once more as she continued to remain in her spot on her bed.

"You'll see soon, now let's get you changed," Weisslogia huffed as he pulled the dress from the back of Lucy's door where Layla had left it.

The dress was simple yet adorable at the same time, it was a simple sleeveless white dress that stopped right above Lucy's knees and flared out at her waist, around Lucy's waists was a thick teal ribbon tied around her waist and tied off into a cute bow on the right side, the skirt of the dress was decorated with teal cherry blossom flowers that tied the outfit together, on Lucy's feet were a pair of new teal flats her mother had bought her, lastly, Weisslogia had tied her hair into two pigtails being held by one white bow and one teal bow.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" Lucy asked as she fidgeted nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes princess, you look beautiful," Weisslogia commented as he smiled down at the little girl.

"Why are you covering my eyes again," Lucy asked as she felt her father keep his hands over her eyes as he lead her down the stairs and into the backyard carefully.

"You'll see in a few seconds," Weisslogia smirked as he stood in the extremely decorated backyard, he wasn't going to lie, they had done a pretty good job decorating, the backyard was covered in many different teal-mint, lilac and lavender coloured decorations.

Weisslogia removed his hands from over Lucy's eyes as the young blonde stared in shock.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Everyone yelled as they all stood there surprising the blonde.

The little girl stood there staring silently as she tried to process everything, once she finally realized what was finally, one big question finally came to the little girls mind.

"It's my birthday?" Lucy asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That's so adorable, she forgot her own birthday," Cassandra and Layla cooed in unison as everyone began laughing.

"Idiot, you wrote it on your face last week, and you wouldn't shut up about it either," Sting stated bluntly as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes narrowed, Lucy stood there thinking until realization finally hit her.

"It is my birthday!" Lucy yelled as she threw her arms up in the air as a large grin graced her features.

"Happy Birthday Luce!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison as they ran towards Lucy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you guys," Lucy chirped as she looked at the two with a smile on her face.

"Idiot! I wanted to tell her happy birthday first!" Natsu growled as he glared at Gray.

"So did I Flame Brain!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu got into another fight as they glared at one another.

"Both of you stop it!" Erza ordered as she stood there as both boys scattered nervously, even at such a young age, Erza was proving to be dangerous.

Erza grinned as Natsu and Gray left as she turned to look at the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday Lucy," Erza grinned as she pulled the smaller blonde into a tight hug.

"T-Thank you Erza," Lucy choked out as she struggled to breath due to Erza's tight grip, luckily for her, Erza released the hug as she allowed the blonde to breathe.

Lucy felt someone tap on her shoulder as she turned around to find Rogue standing there.

"Happy Birthday Lucy," Rogue muttered as he looked at the blonde.

"Thank you Rogue!" Lucy chirped as she threw herself at Rogue and wrapped her arms around his neck, Rogue stood there for a few seconds before returning the hug himself.

"That's so cute!" Cassandra cooed as she watched the two hug.

"Weisslogia don't you dare!" Layla hissed as she grabbed Weisslogia's arm to keep him from possibly murdering Rogue.

"Dammit Skiadrum! Tell your carbon copy to let go of my daughter!" Weisslogia roared as he glared at Skiadrum viciously.

"Sorry, can't hear you," the man deadpanned as he smirked and turned his back to Weisslogia.

"Rogue, come jump on the trampoline with me," Lucy chirped as she pulled Rogue along towards the trampoline.

"But you're wearing a dress," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at Lucy.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked as she took off her shoes as she climbed up onto the trampoline as Rogue followed after her.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later on-)

"Why do I need to sit here?" Lucy asked as she looked at her dad for answers.

"Because we're going to sing happy birthday," Weisslogia explained as he stood behind Lucy's chair.

"We are?" Lucy asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side.

"Stop asking stupid questions idiot," Sting muttered as he crossed his arms as he sat there in his own chair, all the other kids where sitting at the table Layla had set up in the backyard.

"Sting, don't call your sister idiot," Weisslogia sighed as he looked at Sting.

"If we're going to sing happy birthday…..then where's mama?" Lucy asked as she looked around to find not only was her mother missing, but Rogue's mom was missing as well.

"I'm right here sweetheart!" Layla called as Lucy turned her head to find her mom walking back out of the house.

With the help of Cassandra, Layla had decided it had been time to bring out the birthday cake she had made for Lucy.

"Woah! It's so pretty!" Lucy yelled as she stared at the cake in awe.

Lucy had completely spaced out as everyone began singing happy birthday. The cake really was beautiful, it was obvious Layla had put a lot of time and work into the three layered cake. The base layer was covered in white fondant with ruffles (made from fondant as well) decorating the entire base layer, the ruffles where a top to bottom white to teal ombré colour that looked really beautiful, the second layer of the cake was covered in white fondant with lavender coloured horizontal zebra stripes, Layla had also spelt Lucy's name out in teal letters made of fondant. The last layer, was covered in white fondant as well but had teal and lavender polka dots of all different sizes decorating the cake, on top of the cake was a silver tiara made of chocolate as well as a number five polka dotted candle.

"This is so cool!" Lucy chirped once they finished singing happy birthday.

"Make a wish sweetheart," Layla smiled softly as she lit the candle as Lucy stared at it in awe, Weisslogia held Lucy as she stood on the chair to make sure she wouldn't fall off and end up hurting herself.

"Umm…..wait! I know what I want to wish for!" Lucy announced loudly as she closed her eyes, quickly made the wish and blew out her candle…..before Sting could ruin it and blow it out himself like he had on her fourth birthday.

"What'd you wish for?" Layla asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"I can't tell you," Lucy stated as she looked at her mother.

"Why not?" Layla asked with a slight chuckle as she looked at Lucy.

"Because if I tell you then it won't happen….now let's have cake!" Lucy cheered as she threw her hands up in the air causing everyone to begin laughing.

* * *

(Timeskip –a bit later-)

"Luce! Open my present first!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the blonde.

"Ignore Flame Brain! Open my present first!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu but foreheads as they glared at each other and began arguing.

"Both of you be quiet! Lucy isn't going to open either of your gifts first!" Erza yelled sternly as she glared at Natsu and Gray.

"Why not!?" They yelled in unison as they looked at Erza.

"Because she shall be opening mine first," Erza grinned as she handed it to Lucy.

Lucy curiously opened the box to find a sleeveless white dress that would flare out right at her waist and stopped at her knees, on the back of the dress was a cute fluffy white bunny tail.

"Cool! It even comes with bunny ears!" Lucy stated as she pulled the bunny ears headband out of the box as she placed it on her head.

"I'm glad you like it, now we can match," Erza stated with a grin as she held up a matching version of the dress, the only different was the bunny tail was replaced by a white cat tail and the headband came with cat ears rather than bunny ears.

"Now open mine!" Natsu yelled as he shoved the gigantic box towards the blonde, Lucy turned the box onto her side as she opened it to find a gigantic charmander teddy bear.

"Cool! It reminds me of you," Lucy chirped as she smiled at Natsu who gave her a thumbs up.

"Mine next," Gray huffed as he handed it to Lucy.

When Lucy opened the box, she found a large pikachu teddy bear in it, what made it even more adorable was the fact that it was holding a snowflake and even had it's own little knitted white winter hat.

"It's so cute, thank you Gray," Lucy smiled as she looked up at the raven haired boy who grinned at her.

Lucy ended up receiving a lot of presents, some of these presents included a brand new bicycle from her mother, and a new car (one of those drivable toy ones for kids) from her father, it was obvious Weisslogia may have gone a bit over board.

"Here you go Lucy," Rogue murmured as he handed his present to Lucy, the box was small but it was what was inside that counts.

Lucy opened the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet that spelt out her name in beautiful cursive letters, hanging from her bracelet were two charms, a dragon and a star.

"Rogue…it's beautiful….thank you," Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck as she hugged him tightly, the scene only became more adorable when Rogue returned the hug.

"It's not really a big deal, I just thought you would like it," he shrugged as he looked at Lucy, both of them were ignoring the comments their respective mothers were making on how adorable it was and the threats coming from Weisslogia.

"I'm calling it from now, they're going to get married someday!" Cassandra yelled as she began making preparations already.

"Don't you dare she-demon!" Weisslogia growled as he glared at Cassandra.

"Starting today I'm officially considering Lucy my daughter-in-law!" Cassandra announced as Skiadrum facepalmed at his wife's antics.

"Hey, there's one more present left," Lucy pointed out as she realized there was one she hadn't opened.

"I thought you opened them all," Natsu muttered as he looked over Lucy's shoulder curiously.

"But I opened presents from everyone except…," Lucy trailed off as she turned to look at Sting who had his arms crossed as he glared in the other direction.

"Sting….you got me a present?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at her brother who kept his arms crossed.

"Tch, no I didn't, the Great Sting Eucliffe doesn't give idiots presents," Sting lied as he kept his arms crossed stubbornly.

Instead of responding, Lucy opened her present to find the dollhouse she had been asking for for months as well as a bunch of new dolls.

"Sting! I love it! Thank you Sting!" Lucy yelled as she threw herself at her brother.

"G-Get off of me idiot! I told you I didn't get you anything!" Sting yelled in protest as he tried to push Lucy off of him to no avail.

"You don't have to lie about it, you're the best big brother ever," Lucy chirped as she refused to stop hugging me, Sting's cheeks became red as he continued to try and push her off of him.

"The great Sting Eucliffe doesn't accept hugs from idiots now let go!"

* * *

And I'm done.

I had a lot of fun writing this one, I don't know why, I just enjoyed it. If no one understood why Gajeel was being such an ass or what was happening. The entire situation was my version on Phantom Lord….kind of. Just like the scene in the anime where Gajeel pulled Lucy up from the floor by her hair, and in my fanfic, he did just that, and instead of throwing knives, he threw kicks instead. Also, there were a few references I left in this chapter, such as Erza getting her and Lucy the animal costumes (from Memory Days when Lucy ended up with the bunny costume and Erza ended up with the cat). Anyways! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

RebelPanda


	4. Chapter 4: Cupcakes and Weddings

Sorry for the late update….no excuses, I've just been in a shitty mood lately and couldn't find the encouragement to write. I think I've scrapped the original drafts of this chapter about ten different times before I actually completed this one. Also, just a small note, I enjoy writing these chapters where it shows off their childhood, it's gives me a chance to kind of build on their relationship. Anyways, I plan to make a Timeskip next chapter but let's see how that goes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail…sadly.

* * *

Cupcakes and Weddings

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" Lucy asked as she lay in the grass while pointing up at the sky, her beautiful long hair surrounding her like a golden halo.

"I don't know…..a giant flying sheep?" Rogue shrugged as he laid next to the blonde in the grass as well, his arms tucked behind his head lazily.

"Aww come on Rogue, you have to try harder than that," the blonde sighed as she puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

The two were currently lazing around in Rogue's backyard as they somehow ended up watching the clouds.

"Fine…..I guess it looks like…..I give up," Rogue sighed as he let out a groan of pure frustration.

"Aww come on, all you have to do is try harder," The five year old blonde encouraged as she smiled softly at her best friend.

"But I'm too lazy," the red eyed boy deadpanned as he looked at Lucy blankly as the blonde fought the urge to hit him at the moment.

"Fine, what do you think….umm, what does that one look like to you?" Lucy questioned as she pointed up at one of the many clouds drifting around in the sky.

"I guess it kind of looks like a heart," Rogue shrugged as he looked up at the gigantic heart shaped cloud blankly.

"Now that you mention it, it really does look like a heart, why didn't I notice that before," Lucy giggled and grinned as she too glanced up at the cloud.

"Because you're a blind idiot," Rogue stated jokingly as his blank look was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Hey! I'm not the idiot, you're the idiot!" Lucy yelled in protest as she narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

"Yeah well you're still the bigger idiot," Rogue shot back as he and Lucy butted foreheads as they glared at each other intensely.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"Take that back you idiot!"

"No way you idiot!"

The argument between the two children went on like this for a while longer until their yells and disagreements dissolved into pure laughter as they flopped back into the grass.

"Idiot," the two snickered in unison as they laid next to one another.

"That reminds me Lucy, I wanted to ask you something," Rogue muttered as he sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Well, my aunt is supposed to get married soon so I was ju-,"

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" Lucy questioned as she brought her face close to Rogue's as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No….well, at least I don't think so," Rogue stated as he simply stared back at the blonde.

"Oh….what were you going to ask me then anyway?" Lucy asked as she back up and went back to sitting with her legs crossed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me," Rogue explained as the blondes face lit up in excitement.

"Of course I want to go! But I'm going to have to ask my mama first," Lucy chirped as she grinned at her best friend.

"That sounds ok I guess," Rogue stated as he smiled at the blonde.

"Rogue, can you promise me something," Lucy murmured as she stared up at the sky with a dazed look on her face as she watched the sunset.

"Sure Lucy, anything,"

"Promise that no matter what we'll always be friends," Lucy stated as she held her pinky out as she looked Rogue dead in the eyes with a look of pure seriousness on her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise," Rogue nodded as he wrapped his own pinky around Lucy's.

Poor naïve kids, if only they knew a certain woman titled faith, or in this case Cassandra, would play a big part in how everything plays out eventually.

"Lucy, it's time for you to go home now," Cassandra called out as she stepped into the backyard, the two children groaned in frustration as they sat there.

"Do I have to?" Lucy mumbled as she looked up at the green eyed woman.

"Sorry sweetheart, your daddy says he wants you home now," Cassandra explained as she smiled at the young blonde apologetically.

"Oh….I guess I have to go then-,"

"Come on I'll walk you home then," Rogue declared as he gently grabbed Lucy's hand and began leading the blonde away as they left behind a fangirling Cassandra.

'My plan is working!' Cassandra mentally cheered as she headed to the front yard where she could watch the two to make sure nothing happened, despite the fact that the walk from their house to Lucy's was a short one, she found it absolutely adorable that the two held hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You really should stop meddling," Skiadrum deadpanned as he stood next to the woman.

"Tch, I'm not meddling….I'm simply….just interfering with their soon to be love life's in the most creative ways possible," Cassandra tried to reason as she looked up at Skiadrum.

"In other words your meddling, you do know that things might not go the way you planned in the future," Skiadrum explained as he leaned against the wall.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cassandra questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well for starters, Rogue could grow up to become an emotionless little bastard-,"

"You mean he could turn out like you?" Cassandra stated as she chuckled quietly as Skiadrum narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tch, that doesn't matter, I've also noticed that Lucy is pretty close with Igneel's kid, for all you know they could end up together," Skiadrum explained but immediately regretted it once he noticed the dangerous glint in Cassandra's eyes.

"Don't you ever suggest something like that ever again!" Cassandra growled as she grabbed Skiadrum by the front of his shirt as she pulled him down to her level as she shook him roughly.

"Will you calm down,"

"You idiot! Lucy cannot get together with Natsu! She belongs with Rogue!"

"Cassandra seriously?!"

"You idiot! Why would you ever suggest something like that!"

"Cassandra enough!" Skiadrum yelled in annoyance as he finally caught the woman's attention, he let out a sigh of relief as the women released his now stretched out shirt.

"Y-You can't just sink my ship like that," Cassandra whispered shakily as she looked up at him with watery green eyes.

"You can't sink a ship that hasn't even been built yet, much less set sail, consider your plans for the ship scrapped," Skiadrum deadpanned as he crossed his arm and resumed to leaning against the wall.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he looked at the woman who had his back turned to him, a dark aura of anger and frustration surrounded the woman as she clenched her fists and turned to glare at Skiadrum who oddly enough, began sweating nervously.

"You just pissed off the wrong person Skiadrum! Don't you dare tell who I can and cannot ship!" Cassandra raged as she glared at the red eyed man viciously.

"Right…," Skiadrum trailed off as he sweatdropped nervously.

"I hope you know this means you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Cassandra chirped as her vicious nature disappeared almost instantly as her look of anger was replaced by her usual grin.

"You can't be serious," Skiadrum groaned as he looked at Cassandra who had begun walking back into the house but stopped the minute she was next to him.

"Oh trust me, I am," Cassandra deadpanned as another glare flashed across her face but disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced by her smile as she practically skipped into the house, the only thing Skiadrum could do was groan in frustration as he stared at the spot where the woman had once been.

Lucy and Rogue stopped in front of the blondes house as she turned to look at Rogue as he let go of her hand.

"Thanks for walking me home, that was really sweet of you," Lucy chirped as she smiled softly at the red eyed boy.

"It isn't really a big deal," Rogue shrugged as he simply stood there staring back at the blonde.

"Whatever, and I'll ask my mom if I can go to the wedding with you, bye Rogue!" Lucy giggled as she hugged Rogue quickly before running towards her front door, the blonde opened the door and looked back at Rogue one last time as she grinned and waved at him before disappearing in to the house and closing the door behind her.

"Mama I'm back!" Lucy yelled as she kicked off her flip flops and left them by the door as she ran into the kitchen as Layla turned off the stove.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun?" Layla smiled softly as she knelt down and ruffled the blondes hair.

"Yup! And guess what! Rogue invited me to go to a wedding with him!" Lucy announced as her smile only got wider.

"W-Wait what?!" Weisslogia roared as he spit out the coffee he had so ironically been drinking the minute the words left Lucy's mouth.

"Weisslogia! Before you say or do anything else stupid! Shut up, go lock the front door and go upstairs and just stay there!" Layla hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her husband murderously, the woman was not happy about the mess he had just made.

"Lay-,"

"Go!" Layla barked as she continued to glare at Weisslogia who let out a sigh as he pushed away from the table and stood.

"This isn't over Layla," Weisslogia deadpanned as he left the kitchen.

"That damned idiot," Layla hissed as she massaged her aching temple as she glared in the direction the white haired man had gone.

"What's wrong mama?" Lucy asked quietly as she pulled on her mothers skirt and looked up at Layla curiously, a slight frown set in place of her usual smile.

"Nothing sweetheart, now what were you telling me about?" Layla asked softly as she put on a smile and looked down at Lucy.

"Oh! Right! Rogue invited me to go to his aunts wedding and I really want to go!" Lucy yelled as she looked up at her mother.

"Alright, I'll talk to your dad then I'll talk to Cassandra about it," Layla explained as Lucy nodded ecstatically as the two blondes made their way upstairs.

"I'm going to go tell Sting!" Lucy grinned as she took off in the direction of her brothers room.

Layla sighed as she entered her own room and locked the door behind her as she directed her glare towards Weisslogia.

"Care explaining what that was all about?" Layla asked impatiently as she crossed her arms sternly.

"What is there to explain, there is no way in hell I'm letting Lucy go to a wedding," Weisslogia hissed as he directed a glare at Layla who sighed as she tried her hardest not to facepalm at the moment.

"You're being over reactive, it's not like Rogue asked Lucy to marry him, they're just kids, relax," Layla sighed as she kept her arms crossed.

"Layla, I am not overreacting," Weisslogia hissed as he sighed in frustration.

"Well that's too bad, I don't care if you want to disagree it whatever, I'm calling Cassandra when I get the chance and telling her Lucy is allowed to go," Layla declared, her voice stern and cold meaning her decision was final, it definitely didn't help that Weisslogia was a relentless bastard.

"Lay-,"

"End of discussion Weisslogia!"

"Mama! Sting got gum in my hair!" Lucy wailed as she ran into the room and latched onto Layla's legs.

Layla let out a quiet sigh of frustration as she knelt down in front of Lucy and began inspecting the little girls hair.

'Where did he even get this much gum?' Layla questioned mentally as she let out another frustrated sigh as she stood to her feet.

"Alright sweetheart, let's go deal with your hair," Layla sighed as she grabbed Lucy's hand and led the crying girl towards the bathroom to deal with her hair.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Lucy, can you come out from underneath your bed please?" Layla called softly as she knelt next to Lucy's bed.

"N-No!" The little girl yelled in protest as she continued to hide underneath her bed.

"Lucy, you have to come out and eat, I made your favorite," Layla cooed as she tried to coax the blonde into coming out from underneath her bed.

"I don't want to!" Lucy replied as she continued to hide under her bed, the sounds of we sniffles signaling Layla that she was still crying.

Layla let out another sigh of frustration as she stood to her feet and left Lucy's room as she made her way downstairs.

"Weiss, I need your help," Layla sighed as she looked at Weisslogia who was currently laying on the floor along with Sting, her best assumption was the two had stuffed their faces until they had gotten to this point.

"Does it involve going to the grocery store?" Weisslogia questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"No,"

"Does it involve cleaning something?"

"….no?"

"Will I ha-,"

"Will you stop asking questions already! I need your help with Lucy," Layla snapped as she directed a glare at Weisslogia who immediately stood up as he disappeared upstairs.

Weisslogia let out a sigh as he looked around the blondes room, he quickly and easily spotted her foot sticking out from underneath her bed, he sat next to the bed as he tried to figure out a way to get the blonde from underneath her bed.

"Lucy, you wanna come out and talk?" Weisslogia sighed as he sat there.

"No!"

"If you do, I'll take you to the mall and you can buy whatever I want," Weisslogia bribed as he tried to coax the blonde into coming out from underneath the bed, luckily for him, it had worked.

"Really? You promise?" She mumbled as she poked her head out from underneath the bed and stared back at him with curious brown eyes.

"Promise," Weisslogia smiled softly as he looked down at the blonde.

Lucy sniffled quietly as she crawled out from underneath her bed and took it upon herself to sit in Weisslogia's lap.

"I want to go to the candy store and get lots of gummy bears," Lucy mumbled as she just sat there.

"You want to tell me why you were crying?" Weisslogia questioned as he looked down at the blonde.

"Because mama had to cut my hair, see," Lucy murmured as she shook her head as if to prove her point, Layla ended up having to cut Lucy's hair after losing the battle to all the gum in Lucy's hair, Lucy's blonde hair was no longer waist length but now just barely brushed her shoulders in soft waves.

"I don't see the problem, it looks fine," Weisslogia shrugged as he inspected the blondes now short hair.

"It's because it's short, girls have long hair, only boys have short hair," Lucy murmured as she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"Who the hell told you that?" Weisslogia asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sting did," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down.

"Well don't listen to Sting, not everything he says is true," Weisslogia sighed, in his opinion, he was starting to get annoyed with how Sting was treating his sister.

"But it is, mama has long hair and she's a girl, and you and Sting have short hair," Lucy explained as she sniffled quietly.

"Doesn't your friend Erza have short hair?" Weisslogia stated as he tried to make a point.

"Yeah but-,"

"And doesn't Sting have two friends with long hair?"

"Huh?...oh, you mean Ogre and Doofus?" Lucy chirped as she looked up at her father, although she had pronounced their names wrong, Weisslogia was glad she still got his point.

"Exactly, do you feel better now?" Weisslogia asked as he just hoped she wouldn't still be upset.

"A little….dId mama really make my favorite?" Lucy asked as she stood up and ran towards her door.

"Yup, and I'm guessing your hungry," Weisslogia grinned as he picked up the blonde and threw her over his shoulder.

"Food!" Lucy yelled as she threw her arms up in the air, a large grin on her own face as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

(Timeskip –Two days later-)

"I wanna wear this dress mama!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at one of the many dresses in her closet.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked as she looked down at the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the little girl chirped as she stood there in her light pink robe.

"Alright then, this dress it is," Layla smiled softly as she took the dress down as she pulled out a few more accessories before she helped Lucy get dressed.

About five minutes later, Lucy was dressed in a cherry red dress that stopped about two inched above her knees, the dress had thick straps that were tied securely around the little girls neck, the dress was also decorated with white polka dots giving it a 50's style, Lucy's short blonde hair brushed her shoulders in gentle waves, a white wire headband was present and was pushing Lucy's hair back as well as being twisted into a simple bow.

"I look so pretty," Lucy stated in awe as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Of course you do sweetheart, now let's go downstairs and wait," Layla suggested softly as Lucy nodded ecstatically as she grabbed her cute little white heart shaped backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Slow down princess," Weisslogia sighed as he snatched Lucy out of midair the minute she jumped off the last stair.

"Sorry daddy," Lucy chirped as she giggled as he placed her back onto the ground, s if she had gotten his words in two seconds flat, Lucy took off running once more.

"Sting!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards her brother who was laying in the couch.

"What do you want loser?" Sting asked harshly as he glared at Lucy coldly.

"Huh? Aren't you going to miss me?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"No, now go away!" Sting snapped as he continued to glare at Lucy, to his chagrin, Lucy pulled Sting into a big hug as she refused to let him go.

"Bye Sting," Lucy chirped as she spun on her heel as she took off towards the front door.

"Lucy, time to go," Layla called as she stood by the front door waiting for Lucy while talking to Cassandra.

"Aww, you look so pretty Lucy," Cassandra complimented as she smiled down at the little girl.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled cutely as she quickly slipped on her cherry red flats.

"Have fun princess," Weisslogia sighed as he put on a smile as he looked down at Lucy, as much as he didn't want Lucy to go, he knew Layla would kick his ass if he said anything about it.

"I promise I will daddy!" Lucy grinned as she looked up at her father.

"And remember what to do if someone try's to hurt you," Weisslogia grinned proudly as Lucy's grin widened.

"If someone try's to hurt me I have to kick some ass!" Lucy yelled as she threw a fist in the air and grinned in amusement.

"Why would you teach her that?" Layla questioned as she sweatdropped at the father-daughter duo while Cassandra laughed quietly in the background.

"Good girl," Weisslogia smirked as he completely ignored Layla's question.

"Bye daddy, don't do anything stupid without me!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at him sternly, her grin still on her face.

"I promise baby girl," Weisslogia stated as Lucy nodded.

"Bye mama," Lucy chirped as she threw herself at her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun, and don't do anything dangerous," Layla stated as she looked at Lucy sternly.

"I promise mama!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the car, Cassandra gave Layla a thumbs up as she followed Lucy towards the car.

"Hi Rogue," Lucy chirped as she sat next to him in the car.

"Oh, hey Lucy….you look pretty," Rogue complimented as he looked at Lucy, not quite understanding the situation he had just put himself in as Cassandra squealed in excitement.

"Stop it Cass," Skiadrum sighed as he flicked Cassandra in the forehead as if she were a child.

"Aww, you're no fun," Cassandra pouted childishly as she rubbed her forehead.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy stated as she smiled at Rogue softly.

"I almost forgot, look what I brought….ta-dah!" Lucy announced cutely as she pulled a box of pocky out of her backpack.

"See, I brought it so we could share," Lucy chirped as she opened the packet as she and Rogue began snacking on the treat.

"That's so cute," Cassandra cooed somewhat quietly as she sat there in the front seat fangirling.

"Knock it off already," Skiadrum deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I will do no such thing!" Cassandra declared stubbornly as she raised a fist in the air, the only thing Skiadrum could do at that point was sigh in frustration.

"Huh…..there's only one left," Rogue pointed out as he and Lucy stared at the one remaining pocky stick.

"Well it's mine!" Lucy declared as she grabbed the pocky stick and bit down on it as she looked at Rogue smugly.

Unfortunately for Lucy, instead of simply giving up, the stubborn side if Rogue got the better of him as he bit down on the pocky stick as a glaring contest begun between him and the blonde. Meanwhile, in the front seat, Cassandra's eyes widened in hope and determination as she sat there quietly chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss," underneath her breath as she stared at the young duo intensely. Lucy and Rogue continued to "fight" over the pocky stick as the piece between them got shorter and shorter until the two were nose to nose and just centimeters away from practically having their first kiss….Cassandra grew excited as she quietly begun fangirling again. Before anyone could react, Rogue had snatched the pocky stick from Lucy's mouth and quickly ate it shattering not only Lucy's dream….but unknowingly Cassandra as well.

"M-My pocky," Lucy whimpered as tears streamed down her face….well, there goes her dreams of enjoying pocky.

Currently, Lucy wasn't the only one crying either.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" Skiadrum questioned as he looked at Cassandra who had tears streaming down her face.

"My ship!" Cassandra wailed as she slumped over in depression as she allowed her head to hit her window.

This was going to be a long…long trip.

* * *

(Timeskip –About 6 hours later, Somewhere In Tokyo-)

"Everything looks so pretty," Lucy stated in awe as she looked at the many stores in the mall.

"I agree with Lucy," Cassandra chirped as she placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"You just want to go shopping," Rogue and Skiadrum pointed out in a deadpan voice as they looked at the green eyed woman.

"Exactly, which is why I'm taking Lucy with me," Cassandra grinned deviously as she led Lucy away and into the store as the two guys followed behind her, dragging their feet as they went.

Cassandra searched through the store as she picked out quite a few dresses….and by a few, we meant as many as she could carry at once, which was quite a large amount.

"What do you think about this one Lucy?" Cassandra questioned as she held up a dress for the little girls opinion.

"I think it looks pretty," Lucy chirped as she sat next to Rogue in one of the many chairs.

"Don't encourage her," Skiadrum and Rogue deadpanned as they looked at Lucy who was confused.

"Huh? Why not?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"It means were not leaving this god forsaken store any time soon," Skiadrum sighed as he facepalmed at the way Cassandra was dead set on practically buying the entire store.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

"That wasn't so bad," Lucy chirped as she walked next to Cassandra, completely unaffected by how long they were actually in the store, meanwhile, Skiadrum and Rogue were currently following behind the two like a couple of brain-dead zombies.

"God damn women always sticking together," Skiadrum hissed under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What was that about all us god damned women Skiadrum?" Cassandra asked, her voice a dangerously sweet tone as looked up at Skiadrum, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Skiadrum stated bluntly as he kept his cool.

"That's what I thou-, oh my god! They have crepes!" Cassandra chirped as her green eyes twinkled in excitement as she stared at the stand.

"What's a crepe?" Lucy asked quietly as she tilted her head to the side.

"You don't know what a crepe is?" Rogue questioned as he turned his attention towards the blonde who simply shook her head.

"Well Lucy, crepes are just about the most wonderful creation to ever exist….next to chocolate of course, and it comes from my home country!" Cassandra explained happily as she caught Lucy's attention.

"Your home country?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the woman.

"Yup, I'm from Paris, France, the city of love and lights!" Cassandra grinned as Lucy's face lit up in realization.

"The city of love? Is that why my daddy always says you love to meddle with peoples love lives?" Lucy asked cutely as she looked up at Cassandra with a small curious smile.

Cassandra's smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl which disappeared as fast as it came as she smiled down at Lucy.

"Something along those lines," Cassandra stated plainly as she turned her attention back to the crepe stand.

'Well that idiots dead when we get back,' Skiadrum thought blankly as he knew just what Cassandra would do to Weisslogia once they get back.

"Who cares! Let's just go get a crepe!" Cassandra chirped as she returned to her usual happy state as she dragged Lucy and Rogue towards the stand forcing Skiadrum to follow.

Rather than being interested with the actual thing, the blonde was more interested in how they were made as she was able to just barely to see what the worker was doing, needless to say the blonde was amused and had easily been distracted by how the treat was actually made.

"Lu…..Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he waved a hand in front of the distant blondes face snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention idiot," Rogue smirked as he flicked the blonde in her forehead causing her to mewl in slight pain as she rubbed her forehead.

"Baka," Lucy murmured as she tried to flick him back but was stopped as Rogue simply placed his hands over her eyes not only practically blinding the blonde but pushing her back as well.

"Tch, anyways, my mom got one for us to share so here," Rogue explained as he handed the treat to the blonde to hold.

"If this turns out like the pocky situation, I'm going to kick your ass," Lucy threatened cutely as she glared at Rogue, Rogue was practically unaffected since Lucy glaring at him was like a kitten glaring at a dragon, impractical.

"Whatever your planning, stop it now," Skiadrum sighed as he stopped Cassandra from making any weird noises as Lucy and Rogue simply shared a crepe, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was planning something.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Cassandra chirped as she bit into her crepe, mock innocence rolling off of her in waves.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later on in the hotel-)

"Rogue….are you awake?" Lucy called out quietly as she stared off into the darkness looking towards Rogue's bed.

"What do you want Lucy….why are you still up?" Rogue asked hoarsely as he sat up and looked at the blonde as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I-I can't sleep," Lucy admitted quietly as she kept her head down nervously.

"Huh…why not?" Rogue questioned as he stared at the blonde.

"Because I'm scared….t-this is my first time away from my mama," Lucy murmured nervously as she continued to just sit there.

"You can sleep with me then if it makes you feel better," Rogue suggested as he continued to look at the blonde.

"A-Are you sure?" Lucy asked quietly as she threw her legs over the edge of her own bed.

"Yeah, it's not really a big deal," Rogue shrugged as he moved over in the bed.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy whispered as she climbed into the bed a laid next to him.

"Yeah whatever, night Lucy," Rogue murmured as he went back to lying down.

"N-Night Rogue," Lucy whispered as she slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

"Why are you up so early?" Skiadrum groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head trying to block out Cassandra's fangirling, it was clear the man definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Will you just get up and come look you idiot!" Cassandra hissed as she grabbed Skiadrum's arm as she pulled the unwilling man out of the bed.

"Alright fine, what the hell do you want to show me?" Skiadrum questioned as he stood and allowed Cassandra to drag him out of their hotel room and into Lucy and Rogue's hotel room.

"Look how adorable they are!" Cassandra gushed as she pointed at the two sleeping children.

Somehow, at some point throughout the night, Lucy and Rogue had ended up tangled in one another's arms as they continued to sleep peacefully.

"Seriously….this is what you woke me up for?" Skiadrum stated blankly as he glared at Cassandra, clearly not amused with her antics.

"Aww come on, they're so adorable, they look like a couple, I'm telling you my ship is bound to set sail!" Cassandra declared as hearts practically danced in her eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep," Skiadrum deadpanned as he turned to leave the room but was stopped by Cassandra grabbing his wrist.

"Oh no you aren't, it's already 1:00 and we're supposed to go have lunch with your sister, so go get ready you idiot," Cassandra ordered as she shoved him back into the room.

"Lucy, Rogue, can you two wake up please," Cassandra cooed quietly as she begun to gently shake the two awake.

Lucy was the first one to wake up as she opened her eyes and blinked tiredly, it took the blonde a few seconds to realize she was tangled up in Rogue's arm but once she had noticed, she had carefully untangled herself from Rogue's arms but once she had done that, Rogue had finally woken up as he blinked tiredly.

"Morning Lucy," Rogue murmured as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Good morning Rogue," Lucy replied with a grin, her voice giddy and bubbly.

"Good, now that your up Rogue, get out," Cassandra chirped as she grabbed Rogue's arm as she dragged him out of the bed.

"Wait what?" Rogue questioned groggily as he blinked in confusion.

"You heard me, I can't have you in here while Lucy's getting changed so go stay with your dad ok," Cassandra grinned as she shoved Rogue out of the room, completely ignoring his complaints as she locked the door behind him.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle quietly as she remained in her spot on the bed, meanwhile, Cassandra got to work going through Lucy's bags until she picked out three suitable outfits for Lucy.

"Alright Lucy, which one do you like better?" Cassandra questioned as she held up the outfits for the blonde to see.

"Ummm…that one," Lucy chirped as she pointed to the last outfit Cassandra held up, Cassandra simply nodded as she put away the other two outfits as she helped the young girl get dressed.

About five minutes later, Lucy's white nightgown was replaced by a simple short sleeved white t-shirt with a pink bunny printed on it and a baby blue skirt that stopped right above the blondes knees, on the blondes feet were a pair of white socks and a pair of baby blue high top converse, her blonde hair was being pushed back by a baby blue wire headband tied into a bow.

"Alright let's go!" Lucy cheered as she sped out of the room, Cassandra could only chuckle at the blondes energy and enthusiasm.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"Where are we going again?" Lucy questioned as she walked (practically hopped) next to Rogue.

"We're going to see my aunt," Rogue explained as he kept his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweater.

"So what does your aunt look like?" Lucy asked as she tilted looked to Rogue for answers.

"Umm…she kind of looks like a girl version of my dad…..except a lot prettier," Rogue explained as he simply shrugged, it was the simplest description he could come up with on the spot.

Lucy looked at Skiadrum as she narrowed her eyes as if trying to picture it while Skiadrum stared down at her blankly.

"Nope, I can't picture it," Lucy stated as she turned her attention back to Rogue as the two began talking amongst themselves until they arrived at the restaurant.

It wasn't long until the sound of a loud excited squeal followed by the sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention as they turned their attention to the source.

"Big brother Skia!" A voice yelled as a woman through herself at the red eyed man as she tackled him into a hug.

The woman was nothing short of beautiful, her wavy black hair reached about mid-back and was currently being pushed back out of her face by a white headband, her stone grey eyes were filled with warmth as a large grin graced her face.

"Dammit Aiko, will you let me go," Skiadrum hissed as he managed to push the bubbly woman off of him.

"Aww come on, I'm getting married tomorrow and you aren't even the least bit excited to see me…..you suck," Aiko declared as she crossed her arms and pouted childishly whilst Skiadrum remained indifferent.

"It's so nice to see you again Aiko, it's been a while," Cassandra chirped as she pulled the woman into her own hug which Aiko gladly returned.

"I know, I'm glad you guys were able to come anyways," Aiko smiled softly as she pulled away from Cassandra with a small smile on her face.

"And it's been such a long time since I've seen you Rogue, how's my favorite nephew," Aiko chirped as she hugged Rogue tightly as she pinched his cheeks.

"I'm your only nephew aunt Aiko," Rogue pointed out as he stared up at her blankly, ignoring the way his aunt continued to stretch his cheeks.

"Which is why you win by default," She grinned as she ruffled Rogue's hair affectionately.

"And who's this?" Aiko asked as she turned her attention to Lucy, who for the most part had been hiding behind Rogue.

"Oh right, aunt Aiko, this is my best friend Lucy," Rogue introduced as he grabbed a nervous Lucy as he pushed her forward.

"H-Hi, I'm Lucy," the young blonde murmured as she introduced herself nervously.

"She's Layla and Weiss's," Cassandra explained as she tried to clear up a bit of Aiko's confusion.

"But the last time I checked,they had a son….unless….oh my god they! I didn't even know they had another kid! And she is so adorable!" Aiko chirped happily as she pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"You're gonna suffocate the kid," Skiadrum deadpanned as he stood there blankly.

"I don't care! She is so adorable! I refuse to actually believe that white haired bastard had a part in her creation," Aiko grinned as she continued to hug the blonde almost as if she were a stuffed toy.

"Oh trust me he did," Cassandra chuckled as she stood there with her usual small smile.

"Unless you can prove it I refuse to believe it," Aiko declared stubbornly as she released the blonde as she returned to Rogue's side.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised," Skiadrum stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Alright Lucy, do you remember what your daddy said to do if anyone tried to hurt you?" Cassandra asked with a sly smile as a cheeky grin graced Lucy's face.

"To kick some ass!" Lucy roared as she threw her hands up in the air, next to her Rogue simply facepalmed as he glanced at the blonde.

"Alright….I guess you have a point, but did the idiot really teach his own daughter that?" Aiko whispered as she raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.

"Yup, you wouldn't believe how pissed Layla was when Lucy ran around for weeks claiming that she would kick anyone who stood in her ways ass," Cassandra replied quietly as a light chuckle escaped her lips.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Restaurant-)

"Seriously, you don't know how to use chopsticks?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy who had just explained why she had been staring at her food blankly for the last five minutes.

"N-No…I would eat with my hands but my mama said that's rude," Lucy explained quietly as she sat next to Rogue.

"Then I'll just teach you," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy simply shook her head.

"It's impossible, Sting always calls me an idiot because I still don't her it even though my ma-….what are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she looked at Rogue who had picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and was now holding the chopsticks out in front of her face.

"If you can't learn then I'll just feed you, now open your mouth you idiot," Rogue ordered as he stared at the blonde.

Lucy simply complied as she saw now problem with sharing the chopsticks with Rogue, it was clear neither of them understood the concept of an indirect kiss. The two eventually ended up sharing the chopsticks and food as this went unnoticed by the adults…..that was until Cassandra glanced at the two as she let out a squeal of excitement.

"The Rolu ship has set sail!" Cassandra squealed, unintentionally drawing attention to herself as she celebrated the somewhat accomplishment, she found it absolutely adorable how Rogue simply fed Lucy, almost like a married couple of sorts.

"That is so adorable!" Aiko cooed as she had her own miniature celebration.

Skiadrum though simply facepalmed as he easily figured out the two were only unintentionally causing trouble for themselves in the nearby future.

"Anyways, Lucy, I was thinking and I really wanted to ask you something," Aiko stated as she looked at Lucy who froze as she looked at the grey eyed woman.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my flower girl tomorrow," Aiko explained as Lucy's eyes widened as she just stared at Aiko.

"You want me to be your flower girl?" Lucy asked hopefully as her brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yup, I don't exactly have one, I wasn't planning on it but you're so adorable it just might wor-,"

"I'll do it! I can't believe I'm going to get to be a flower girl! This is going to be so awesome!-….ow," Lucy murmured as she stood from the ground and brushed of whatever dust was on her skirt as she stood up, in her fit of excitement, Lucy had ended up tumbling back off of her stool and onto the cold floor, not that it put a damper on the blondes parade.

* * *

(Timeskip –Wedding Day-) (sorry)

"Why do I have to wear this stupid suit?" Rogue complained as he glared at completely nothing.

"You don't exactly have a choice, it's a wedding," Skiadrum deadpanned as he looked down at Rogue.

"And I hate this stupid tie, it's choking me," Rogue hissed in annoyance as he tugged at his tie as if making an attempt to loosen it.

"You complain a lot," A small voice chirped as Rogue turned to see Lucy standing there.

The blonde was currently dressed in a sleeveless white dress that flared out at her waist and fell in many layers of ruffles stopping just above her knees, around her waist was a pale blue ribbon tied off into a cute little bow, on her feet were a pair of simple white flats, her wavy blonde hair was being pushed back by a white wire headband tied into its usual bunny ears bow which Lucy absolutely adored, lastly, in Lucy's hands was a cute little white basket containing the beautiful red rose petals Lucy would be scattering.

"Oh, hey Lucy, you look nice," Rogue complimented simply as he looked at the blonde.

"Thank you, you look nice too," Lucy chirped as a small smile graced her features.

"I hate this stupid suit though," Rogue muttered as he continued to tug at his tie uncomfortably.

"You hate everything," Lucy pointed out as Rogue's mouth snapped shut as he looked at the blonde.

"Tch, whatever," he replied stubbornly.

"Oh…that reminds me, I kind of want to ask you something," Lucy mumbled nervously as she began fidgeting slightly.

"Sure, go ahead," Rogue shrugged as his gaze softened while looking at Lucy.

"I kind of wanted to ask if you'd walk down the aisle with me," Lucy explained as she fidgeted nervously.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me…I don't want to go alone….I wanted to know if you'd walk down the aisle with me," Lucy explained once more as she finally looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with determination.

"Fine but if we get in trouble because I'm there, it's all your fault," Rogue explained as Lucy began pulling him off to where they were supposed to be at the moment.

"Tch, who cares, I have a secret trump card," Lucy declared as she placed both hands on her hips and grinned.

"And what is that?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

While this conversation was currently going on between the two, the music had begun playing as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle before splitting up.

"My adorableness factor, it never fails to work," Lucy grinned cockily as she gave Rogue a thumbs up.

"Tch whatever," Rogue chuckled as he crossed his arms as he and Lucy began laughing.

"Hey Rogue….for now…why don't we just pretend we're walking down the aisle, kind of like we're getting married," Lucy suggested with a shy smile as she looked at Rogue.

"I don't really see why that would be a problem so sure, why not," Rogue shrugged as he smirked and looked down at Lucy.

"So just for today, I'll pretend that you're my wife, shall we?" Rogue grinned as he offered a hand to Lucy who grinned as she accepted it.

"Yes, yes we shall," Lucy chirped as grabbed Rogue's hand as they nodded as they walked out and began walking down the aisle.

Needless to say, everyone (especially Cassandra) found it cute when the two walked out, almost as if they were a couple, Lucy scattered the flowers (and secretly kept a few for the hell of it) as she and Rogue made their way down the aisle. Instead of splitting apart like they had supposed to, Lucy grabbed Rogue as she pulled him into a hug and refused to let him go, luckily for Lucy, Rogue didn't seem to mind as he simply returned the hug.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Reception-)

"Look Rogue, everyone is dancing," Lucy pointed out as the two turned their attention to where all the other adults currently were dancing.

The two were currently sitting at a table all alone since Cassandra had pulled an unwilling Skiadrum off to go dance.

"So?" Rogue asked bluntly as he raised an eyebrow at his partner in crime.

"What do you mean so? Don't you know what this means you idiot!" Lucy whispered rather loudly as she wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder and pulled him close.

"No Lucy….I don't," he deadpanned as he stared at her blankly.

"Idiot, it means we can do whatever we want, now follow me," Lucy ordered quietly as she grabbed Rogue and pulled him down onto the floor with her as they began crawling around.

"Why do we have to crawl anyway?" Rogue questioned as he looked at the blonde for answers.

"So we won't get caught, and if you're looking up my dress, I hope you know I'm not afraid to kick your ass," Lucy declared as she turned to glare at him.

"Then I'll just crawl beside you, simple," Rogue stated bluntly as he followed Lucy.

The duos "sneaking around" went unnoticed as they made it to their destination.

"Alright Rogue, now grab as many cupcakes as you can then hide under the table with me," Lucy ordered as she made quick work of grabbing as many cupcakes as she could hold(which resulted in a bit of a mess) as she disappeared under the table, Rogue had been able to do the same but without the mess the blonde had made.

"Was this your plan all along?" Rogue questioned as they hid under the table covered by the long extravagant table cloth.

"Yeah, awesome right?" Lucy chirped as she laid on her stomach as she bit into the chocolate cupcake.

"Yeah, I guess," Rogue smirked as he sat crossed legged across from Lucy.

The two continued to chow down on the cupcakes as they held small conversations between themselves, Lucy looked up at Rogue as she quietly began giggling catching the red eyed boys interest.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked as he looked at the blonde suspiciously.

"You have some icing on your face," Lucy giggled as she sat on her knees as she placed her half eaten cupcake down.

"I do? Where?" Rogue questioned as he began wiping just about every spot the icing wasn't.

"Riiiiiight here," Lucy chirped mischievously, before Rogue could even react, Lucy had leaned forward as she licked the small amount of blue icing that had been on Rogue's nose.

"Eww Lucy, did you have to do that?" Rogue mumbled as his cheeks became a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Yup, and hey, you're supposed to be my husband today so no arguing," Lucy declared as she pointed a finger at him.

"Right…first rule, don't lick my face ever again," Rogue declared as he narrowed his eyes at Lucy.

"What? You mean like this?" Lucy smirked deviously as she leaned forward and licked his cheek this time instead.

"Lucy!"

* * *

And I'm done.

I'm sorry if this chapter seems shitty or rushed but today…yes, I rushed to finish this in the morning. But my sister has an important appointment at the hospital so I have to be up by 6:00….yay #sleepless. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

Thanks for reading and putting up with my bullshit

RebelPanda


	5. Chapter 5: Under The Mistletoe Part 1

Well, how about that, Im back with a new chapter. I've been contemplating how to write this for a while now while I was writing my best friends sister, so finally, I'm here now. Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy.

Sadly, Rebel Panda does not own Fairy Tail…liek if you cri everytiem

* * *

Under The Mistletoe Part. 1

Snowflakes fluttered to the ground bring the crisp cold breeze of winter along with it. The snow had piled up considerably and was in perfect condition for things such as building snowmen or going sledding. Small hands grabbed the window sill as Lucy pulled herself up, peering out the window as her brown eyes twinkled in excitement. A large grin appeared on Lucy's face as she jumped back down onto the floor and walked over to her bed as she stepped into her fuzzy pink boots as she left her room. Walking through the chilled hall, the little girl could easily hear what sounded like her mother downstairs watching tv with Sting. A giggle escaped Lucy's lips as she twisted the knob of her parents door before quietly pushing the door open as she bounced into the room. Quietly and carefully, Lucy tip-toed into the room as a mischievous grin replaced her adorable little smile. Sneakily creeping about, Lucy began tiptoeing towards her still sleeping father as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Daddy wake up!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped onto her father, continuing to jump on him until he woke up.

"Morning princess," Weisslogia groaned as he sat up, grabbing the little girl before she could do anymore damage.

"Get up!" Lucy demanded as she hopped down from the bed as she viciously began tugging on Weisslogia's arm.

"Alright, alright, what is it princess?" Weisslogia asked, groaning and stretching his arms as he stood to his feet.

"Look at all the snow daddy! Just look at it!" Lucy chirped as she ran over to the window, placing her hands on glass and pressing her face against the cool window as her brown eyes twinkled with in excitement.

"You want to build a snowman don't you?" Weisslogia smiled softly as the little girl vigorously began nodding her head.

"Can we please daddy?" Lucy begged as she looked up at her father, pulling her infamous puppy dog eyes, every little girls ultimate trump card.

"Of course we can princess," Weisslogia grinned as he ruffled Lucy's hair affectionately, of all her victims, he usually always fell for her puppy dog eyes.

"Yay! Snowman!" Lucy cheered as she threw her arms up in celebration, her little grin winding as she ran around the room in victory laps before running back to her room to get ready.

Smiling to himself in amusement, Weisslogia simply grabbed a long sleeved white shirt and slipped it over his head, glad that he was already wearing a pair of sweatpants. Leaving the room, he walked into Lucy's room to find the little girl running around in a confused circle, her little arms in the air as her nightgown was currently pulled halfway over her head, covering her eyes as she continued to run around.

"Daddy help me I'm stuck!" Lucy whimpered as she continued to run around, stumbling every once in a while.

"Better?" Weisslogia asked as he sat down on the ground as he helped Lucy pull her nightgown off over her head.

"Mhm," Lucy chirped as she looked up at her father.

Continuing to get the little girl dressed, Weisslogia huffed as he tried to get the fidgety little blonde to simply put on her light purple sweatpants and white t-shirt.

"Lucy stop moving please," Weisslogia huffed, trying to get the fidgety little girl to just be still for even a second.

"Sorry daddy," Lucy murmured, keeping her head down as she stood still, looking down at her socks clad feet.

"Daddy, do you think Sting will come build a snowman with us?" Lucy chirped as she slipped her arms through her pink sweater, a small grin on her face as she looked up at her father.

"We'll see princess, now let's go," Weisslogia stated, a grin on his face as he picked up Lucy, letting her sit on his shoulders as they headed downstairs.

"Morning mama!" Lucy greeted, her smile widening as she waved at her mother who rose an eyebrow at the father daughter duo.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Layla asked, placing her mug on the table as she stood and looked at the two.

"We're going to build a snowman!" Lucy cheered, throwing both her arms in the air causing her to almost fall back, this didn't seem to faze the little girl as her grin only widened.

Narrowing her eyes at Weisslogia, Layla glared at him as the man sighed, knowing exactly what that look meant.

"Why don't you go put on your jacket princess?" Weisslogia suggested as he removed Lucy from his back, placing her on the floor as she looked up at him.

"And my snow pants too, right daddy?" Lucy chirped, tilting her head to the side as she waited for an answer, once her father nodded, the little girl took off down the hall, speeding towards the front door where her jacket and snow pants were usually kept.

"Don't forget your gloves and your hat sweetheart!" Layla yelled in the direction Lucy had ran off.

"Alright what is it?" Weisslogia huffed, raising an eyebrow at Layla who once again narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought I told you we had somewhere to be today," Layla hissed, glaring up at her husband rather viciously, if only looks could kill.

"Will you relax, she wanted to build a snowman, what was I supposed to tell her?" Weisslogia sighed, throwing his hands up in defense.

"You were supposed to tell her no," Layla snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest roughly.

"Relax Layla, it's not like having fun is going to kill anybody," the white haired man smirked as he grabbed Layla's wrist, pulling her flush against his chest.

The sound of footsteps pounding down the hall caught the couples attention as Layla sighed, pulling away from him.

"If we end up being late I'm going to be mad at you," Layla huffed, turning away from him as she made her way into the living room.

"Daddy I'm back! And I brought you're jacket too," Lucy grinned as she stood in front of him, clad in her light pink jacket and matching snow pants, as well as her white winter hat, white scarf, purple gloves and white snow boots.

"Good job princess, now let's go," Weisslogia grinned, Lucy's own grin widened as she followed her father to the door leading to the backyard.

"Yay snowman!" Lucy cheered as she ran out into the backyard the minute Weisslogia opened the door.

Sighing in frustration, Layla looked at Sting who seemed to engrossed in the tv to notice anything that was going on.

"Sting," Layla called quietly, waving a hand in front of the young boys face to catch his attention as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey mom," Sting muttered as he finally acknowledged her presence as he rest his head on her lap comfortably.

"I thought you would've wanted to go outside and build a snowman with your dad and your sister," Layla said, her voice soft and calm as she began toying around with the young boys short blonde hair, a bad habit she had when it came to certain people.

"Tch, the great Sting Eucliffe doesn't hang out with losers like Lucy!" Sting declared loudly as he curled up on his mothers lap, almost as if he were a little mischievous blonde cat.

"And what about your dad, is he a loser too?" Layla asked calmly, chuckling slightly as she continued to unconsciously play with his hair.

"Dad is…..dad….Lucy's still a loser though!" Sting yelled, eyes narrowed as he glared outside at Lucy who was having the time of her life in the snow.

"Sting, don't say that, your sister is not a loser," Layla sighed, her voice as calm as ever as Sting shook his head in denial.

"She's a loser," he muttered childishly as he glared at the tv screen.

"Sting, as much as you don't want to admit it, you know you love your little sister, one of these days, she's not going to want to be around go anymore, and I promise you that you will he upset," Layla explained quietly causing Sting's scowl to deepen.

"I don't love that loser, I didn't want a little sister," Sting spat, crossing his arms causing Layla to sigh in frustration as she gently moved him off her lap and stood to her feet.

"Sting, go out on your jacket and shoes please," Layla sighed as the little boy sprung up from the couch as he walked off towards the front door.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, Layla walked towards the door leading to the backyard, sliding it open as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Weisslogia we have to go now," Layla sighed, looking at the man who was too busy helping Lucy roll a giant snowball.

"Seriously Layla, already?" He groaned childishly as he flopped back into the snow causing Lucy to giggle as she copied his actions.

"Yeah mama, you're killing all the fun!" Lucy yelled as she begun to make a snow angel as she lay there in the snow.

"Weisslogia seriously we have to go," Layla hissed, narrowing her eyes at Weisslogia who simply groaned in frustration.

"Why don't you and Sting just go ahead, me and Lucy will be there a bit later alright," Weisslogia suggested as he stood, shaking the snow off himself as he made his way over to Layla.

"Promise you'll give Lucy a bath before you guys leave?" Layla sighed as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Promise,"

"The same goes for you too Weiss, I guess I'll see you in a bit," Layla huffed as she leaned forward, placing a simple kiss on his cheek.

"Mama, aren't me and daddy going with you and Sting?" Lucy asked quietly as Layla knelt down in front of the young Blonde.

"No, you and daddy are going to play in the snow and then you guys will go," Layla explained as she smiled at Lucy.

"Oh, can I get a kiss too then mama?" Lucy chirped, the same cutesy little smile on her face as Layla planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Please make sure your daddy gives you a bath before he leaves, and don't forget he needs to take one too," Layla explained as she stood, glancing at Weisslogia as she said this.

"Aye sir!" Lucy chirped, grinning cheekily as she saluted her mother.

"See you in a bit then," Weisslogia murmured, smirking to himself as he wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Don't hug me you bastard! You're cold!" Layla whined, pushing him off of her, frowning at the patches of snow which had melted, leaving wet patches on her once dry shirt.

The man couldn't help but start snickering as the blonde woman retreated inside, her dislike of the cold obvious.

"Daddy turn around!" Lucy yelled from behind her father.

Spinning around, the last thing the man expected was to be hit with a face full of snow, no doubt Lucy had done, he could hear the snow crunching under her boots as she ran off laughing.

"Traitor!" Weisslogia growled, his tone joking rather than angry as he glared down at the little blonde playfully as he ran away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucy shrieked in terror as she tried her best to march through the snow as fast as possible to escape her fathers "wrath".

The chase went in for a bit longer, with Weisslogia purposely slowing his pace greatly just to match the little blonde's.

"Caught you," Weisslogia grinned as he picked the blonde up, catching her by surprise as she let out a gasp of shock.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just thought it was funny! I'm sorry daddy!" Lucy wailed, struggling as she panicked, kicking her legs in a weak attempt to loosen his grip.

"Too late for that now princess," Weisslogia stated, his grin widening as he carefully tossed the small child off his shoulder and into a pile of snow, Lucy let out a small whine as she landed softly in the pile of snow, leaving an imprint as she lay there.

"It's so cold," Lucy whimpered as she lay there in the snow, staring up at the sky.

"Do you wanna go inside now?" Weisslogia asked as he pulled the little girl up from the snow.

"No, I'm not finished yet! There's still one more thing Lucy yelled as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"And what's that?" The man questioned, his question alone causing a large grin to replace the blondes defiant scowl.

"Destroy the snowman!" Lucy cheered as she tackled the snowman, crashing down into a pile of snow as she lay on the ground.

"Ok, we can go now," Lucy giggled as she stood up from the snow and ran back towards her father as she jumped into his arms, a grin on her face.

"Alright let's go princess," Weisslogia grinned as he and Lucy left the backyard, making their way around the house, entering through the front door as he placed Lucy down on the floor.

Locking the door, Weisslogia knelt down in front of Lucy as he began to help the little girl removed her winter gear.

Frown on her face, Lucy tugged on the sleeve of her fathers shirt as she looked up at him, "daddy, do I have to take a bath,"

"Yes princess, you have to," Weisslogia explained as he closed the closet door after getting rid of Lucy's winter gear.

"Can I have a bubble bath then?" Lucy asked, a hopeful grin on her face as she held her fathers hand as they walked up the stairs.

Grin on his face, he ruffled her blonde hair before picking her up, "of course you can princess,"

It really wasn't a surprise that the man had a bad habit of spoiling Lucy, giving her just about everything she ever wanted, she was his princess after all.

* * *

Letting out a content sigh, she turned the tap, cutting off the flow of water into the sink as she dried her hands off in the small kitchen towel before placing it back on the counter. A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked out the window, looking at the snowflakes as they gently drifted to the ground, piling up in clean untouched fluffy white piles of pure joy. She loved winter, without a doubt it just had to be her favorite season for numerous reasons, to top things off, she was pretty sure both Skiadrum and Rogue enjoyed the season for completely different reasons. Laughing to herself quietly, the green eyed woman made her way up the stairs, her bare feet making almost no noise against the carpeted floor as she walked through the hall. Resting her hand on the door knob, she turned it, pushing the door open as she stepped inside the room, her green eyes immediately landed upon the mess of wrapping paper that surrounded the young red eyed boy.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Cassandra asked calmly as she kneeled next to Rogue who's face was scrunched up in pure frustration and concentration.

"Trying to wrap this stupid box!" Rogue snapped, losing his temper as he flopped back onto the wrapping paper filled floor, letting out a groan of frustration.

"What's in the box?" Cassandra questioned, picking up the light pink box decorated with white butterflies as she studied it carefully.

"It's Lucy's present," Rogue answered as he moved to sit on his knees, glaring at the box that stared back at him mockingly.

"Then what's the problem?" Cassandra sighed, confused on why the young boy was so frustrated.

"I can't wrap the stupid box!" Rogue roared as he began pulling at his hair, the simple task of wrapping a box was obviously driving him up the wall.

Cassandra couldn't hold back her laughter as she ruffled the frustrated boys hair, earning herself a weak glare which she simply disregarded.

"Your obsession with wrapping Lucy's present neatly is adorable, you and Lucy are going to make an adorable couple in the future, I can't wait until you guys get married," Cassandra cooed, becoming lost in her visions of the "future" as she pulled Rogue into a tight hug, sending him into a state of confusion.

"I….what?"

Cassandra had begun rambling about "future marriage" and "pretty black haired brown eyed grand-babies", keeping up Rogue's state of utter confusion.

"Cassandra do you ever stop," a deep voice deadpanned, snapping Cassandra out of her state of rambling as she flashed her husband am innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Skiadrum," Cassandra purred as she looked up at him, feigning innocence as she continued to crush Rogue to her chest.

"I suggest you let go of Rogue before he passes out from lack of oxygen," Skiadrum deadpanned, pointing to a red faced Rogue who was still crushed to his mothers chest.

"Sorry," Cassandra chirped as she let go of the boy before standing to her feet.

"What the hell happened in here?" Skiadrum questioned, his red eyes scanning the floor which was decorated with torn scraps of bright pink wrapping paper which stood out greatly amongst the dark colours of Rogue's room.

"Rogue's throwing a fit because he's having trouble wrapping Lucy's present, it's so adorable, he's going to make a great husband for Lucy! I can just picture it now! All the pretty grand-babies," Cassandra squealed as she clung to Skiadrum's arm as she continued to plan ahead.

"Odd that you're already discussing kids considering they're kids themselves," Skiadrum pointed out, mentally face-palming at his wife's antics.

"That doesn't mean I can't start planned for future grand-babies, admit it, they would be absolutely adorable!" Cassandra grinned as she continued to fangirl causing Skiadrum to sigh in frustration.

"You do realize a lot of things could change over the course of time right?"

"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill," Cassandra groaned as she glared up at Skiadrum who simply shrugged it off.

"Can you guys stop talking about babies and help me wrap the stupid box!"

* * *

Reaching behind him, he felt around for the familiar feel of the towel before grabbing the fluffy pink towel, wrapping around Lucy before pulling her up out of the bath.

"Can I have a bubble bath again tomorrow daddy?" Lucy asked, resting her head on her fathers shoulder as he carried her to her room.

"If you want princess," Weisslogia smiled softly as he set the bubbly blonde down on her bed as she immediately sprang to her feet, bouncing around in the once neat bed.

"Alright princess, what do you want to wear today?" Weisslogia questioned causing Lucy to jump from her bed as she ran towards her closet, towel still wrapped around her tiny body.

"I want the new one that Mama bought for me, but with that skirt," Lucy chirped, pointing out her desired outfit as Weisslogia got to work dressing her.

A few short minutes later, Lucy was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a sparkly black heart in the middle, her shirt was paired with an adorable black skirt that flared out, stopping right above her knees, a pair of thick white tights were present and were paired with her fuzzy mint green socks, lastly, her short wavy blonde hair was currently pushed back by a black and white polka-dotted wire headband tied off into a bow on top of her head.

"I look so pretty," Lucy chirped, spinning around as she looked at herself in the mirror, her curiosity getting the best of her as she began to play with the bow on top of her head.

"Of course you do," Weisslogia grinned, ruffling Lucy's hair, careful not to mess it up in the case he had to face one of the little girls infamous tantrums.

"Hey! Mama said you had to take a bath too!" Lucy yelled as she pointed a finger at her father.

"And I almost got away with it too," Weisslogia muttered jokingly, just playing along with the blonde.

"Cheater! If you don't go I'm going to kick your ass!" Lucy roared, Weisslogia found it hard to take the little girls threat seriously considering how adorable she was.

He found it amusing how she easily repeated everything he had taught her, including things Layla would probably snap his neck over.

"Alright I'm going," Weisslogia huffed as he held his hands up in mock surrender as he left Lucy's room, heading to his own room with Lucy following close behind.

Grinning to herself, Lucy climbed up into her parents bed as she began bouncing as high as possible in a weak attempt to touch the ceiling.

"Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you stop jumping in the bed before you fall off and get hurt," Weisslogia sighed, catching the blonde mid jump, seating her back down on the bed as she frowned slightly.

"Sorry daddy," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down, fidgeting nervously as she did so.

"If you want, you can draw," Weisslogia suggested as he sat next to the little girl, her face scrunched up in thought as she considered his suggestion.

"I can draw a picture of you, me and the snowman we built!" Lucy chirped as she hopped off the bed, speeding towards her own room.

Smiling to himself, he walked over to the closet, quickly grabbing some clothes before retreating into the bathroom.

* * *

(Eight Minutes Later)

Running a towel through his still damp hair, Weisslogia exited the bathroom fully clothed to find Lucy laying on her stomach, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused intently on her drawing.

"Alright what'd you draw princess?" Weisslogia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Lucy moved, seating herself on his lap as she showed him her drawing proudly.

"Look, this is me, that's the snowman, and that's you right there!" Lucy grinned, pointing out her drawings as she grinned at her father.

"Whys my hair blue?"

"Because silly, the paper is white and so is your hair, so I had to make it blue," Lucy chirped, signing her name on the paper in pink crayon before placing it back down on the bed.

"You did a great job princess," Weisslogia whispered proudly, ruffling Lucy's hair causing her to begin laughing.

"Of course I did," Lucy bragged, placing both her hands on her hips as she stood to her feet.

"Alright princess, we can't keep your mom waiting any longer," Weisslogia huffed, standing from the bed as Lucy simply nodded, holding his hand as they left the room, heading down the stairs and towards the front door.

Assisting the blonde, Weisslogia helped her into her white winter jacket with the fur lined hood and golden zipper, and her black ugg boots to match.

"It's so snowy," Lucy chirped, continuing to hold her fathers hand as they walked to the car waiting in the driveway.

"I like the snow, it's pretty and white, just like your hair daddy," Lucy giggled as she climbed into the car, seating herself in her carseat as her father quickly fastened her seatbelt.

"Do you want white hair too?" Weisslogia asked with a slight grin as he looked back at the little girl once he seated himself in the drivers seat.

"No, I like my blonde hair better because it's shiny just like Mommy's," Lucy chirped as she pulled a toy car out from her pocket, quickly becoming distracted as she began playing with it.

* * *

(One hour later)

"I don't like hospitals," Lucy murmured as she held onto her fathers hand tightly as they walked through the doors of the hospital.

"Why not princess?" Weisslogia questioned, looking down at the little blonde who held her favorite teddy bear in her other hand.

"Sting told me lots of really scary stories about hospitals," Lucy answered quietly, her gaze fixed on her snow covered black boots.

"You don't have to believe everything your brother says Lucy, not everything he says is true, there is nothing wrong with hospitals," Weisslogia sighed as he and Lucy walked towards the front desk.

Big brown eyes scanned the waiting room as she looked from person to person, completely tuning out her fathers voice as he talked to the nurse. Her eyes landed upon a woman with a bright smile on her face, bright blue hair pulled back into a tight bun held up by pins Lucy deemed pretty, a small girl with the same shade of blue hair sat next to the woman, doll in hand as she sat in the chair. Weisslogia was unable to feel the blondes hand slip from his grasp as the curious little girl ran over to the blue haired duo. Walking over to the girl, Lucy studied the doll in her hands as her brown eyes twinkled in interest.

"That's a really pretty dolly," Lucy chirped, catching the blue haired girls attention as she looked at Lucy, her hazel eyes meeting Lucy's brown ones.

"Thank you, I like your teddy bear," the girl muttered as Lucy sat next to her, her eyes trained on the white teddy bear in Lucy's hand.

"Thanks, my daddy bought it for me," Lucy explained with a small smile as she began swinging her legs back and forth.

"My names Lucy, what's your name?" Lucy asked as she held out her hand, as if waiting for the girl to shake it.

"My names Levy," The girl muttered quietly, taking Lucy's hand as the bubbly blonde shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Levy," Lucy chirped as she let her arm fall back to her side, "but why're you here?"

"My friend broke his arm so we're here waiting for him to get his cast…that's what my mama told me anyway," Levy explained with a simple shrug as she went back to shyly looking down at her doll.

"Oh…well I'm here to visit my aunt, she had a baby," Lucy explained, a grin on her face as she looked at Levy.

"Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop running off," Weisslogia hugged, a stern glare on his face as he looked down at Lucy.

"Sorry daddy, I was just making a new friend, see," Lucy huffed as she pointed to Levy with a small smile on her face.

"Well tell your new friend bye, we have to go now," Weisslogia sighed as he held Lucy's hand as she stood to her feet.

"Bye Levy, it was really nice to meet you!" Lucy yelled as she began walking away, waving at the bluenette frantically as she got farther and farther away.

"Bye Lucy!" Levy yelled back, waving at her new blonde friend before looking back down at her doll, a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about Levy?" Her father questioned as he sat next to her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think I just made a new friend,"

* * *

"Mommy we're here!" Lucy yelled, announcing her presence rather loudly as she crashed into her mothers legs, clinging to her as she flashed her mother a cheeky smile.

"Lucy you have to be quiet, remember babies don't like loud noises," Layla scolded quietly as she knelt down in front of the girl, holding a finger to her lips.

"Sorry mama," Lucy apologized quietly as she fidgeted nervously before looking back up at her mother who simply smiled at her.

Climbing up onto the chair next to the hospital bed, Lucy found a familiar pair of blue eyes looking back at her as she grinned.

"Hi auntie Grandeeney," Lucy chirped as she smiled at her aunt.

"How's my favorite little niece?" The woman asked quietly as she pinched Lucy's cheeks softly.

"Silly, I'm your only niece," Lucy giggled as she leaned against the hospital bed.

"Which is why you're automatically my favorite," Grandeeney grinned as she placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

"What's the baby's name aunt Grandeeney?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes filled with wonder as she stared down at the newborn.

"Lucy meet your cousin Wendy," Grandeeney whispered, shifting the sleeping newborn in her arms, allowing Lucy to get a better look at the small child.

"She's so small," Lucy whispered, poking the baby in her chubby cheeks gently, giggling at the baby's reaction.

"You can't even say hi to your own sister?" Grandeeney questioned, looking at Weisslogia who simply rolled his eyes.

"And exactly why do you deserve a greeting from me brat?" Weisslogia questioned with a smirk, causing Layla to sigh in frustration at his childish actions.

"Funny you're calling me the brat considering I'm older than you," Grandeeney chirped, her tone mocking as she narrowed her eyes at Weisslogia, daring him to say something.

"By ten minutes," He spat, causing Lucy to giggle in amusement as she sat next to Sting who pushed her away.

"Sixteen actually," Grandeeney corrected, earning herself a weak glare from the man.

"Daddy's being childish again," Lucy mumbled as she tugged on the sleeve of her mothers sweater.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's always been childish," Layla sighed as the two siblings began arguing back and forth quietly.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

"Rogue what are you doing?" Cassandra questioned, looking down at her son who was impatiently standing on the bench.

"I'm looking for Lucy, it's starting to get boring now," he muttered, scanning the crowd of shoppers for the familiar bubbly blonde.

"Don't you dare," Skiadrum deadpanned, clamping a hand down over his wife's mouth, stopping her rant before it could even begin.

"You suck," Cassandra murmured, pouting childishly as Skiadrum removed his hand from over her mouth.

"Rogue!" A familiar chirpy voice yelled as Rogue found himself being tackled off of the bench and onto the floor.

Opening his eyes, piercing red eyes met warm brown ones as Lucy offered a hand to help him up.

"Whoops, sorry Rogue," Lucy giggled, pulling him up from the floor and back onto his feet, smiling apologetically.

"Dork, watch where you're going next time," Rogue deadpanned, brushing himself off as he looked down at Lucy.

"I'm not a dork you jerk," Lucy huffed, shoving Rogue slightly, both knowing they're actions were just a joke.

"Look what I got," Lucy chirped, reaching into her pocket as she pulled out a small bag of colorful foil wrapped chocolate kisses. Ippipp

"Chocolate?" Rogue questioned, a familiar glint in his eyes as he looked at the girl.

"Yup, a kiss from me to you," Lucy giggled, reaching into the bag as she handed one of the small chocolate treats to Rogue.

Sure, the statement had been cute and innocent, and there was a high chance neither child understood the slight romance behind the sentence, Weisslogia was absolutely horrified and livid as he ignored the squealing originating from both Layla and Cassandra.

"Come on, we can share them if you want," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling him away as they went to sit on the bench.

It was at that point Weisslogia had absolutely lost it as his face became an odd shade of red in pure anger.

Sting rose an eyebrow, questioning his fathers mental state as he looked up at him, "what's your problem,"

* * *

I'm leaving this chapter at this point for now.

I'm sorry if it seems awkward or rush but I haven't update in a while and didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer, so I decided to brake it up into parts and at least get something out there. I really hope you guys did enjoy, leave me a review letting me know what you guys think, feedback is always helpful.

RebelPanda


	6. Hiatus Notice

For anyone reading this, this is pretty much an authors note explaining recent issues such as my lack of activity, it's also mostly an apology. Im sorry to anyone reading this but as of this moment all my current stories are on hiatus due to some issues I currently am having. At this point, I know it seems like Im making excuses or I'm looking for attention and pity but Im sorry, I honestly can't take it anymore. My depression is spiralling out of hand, my social anxiety prevents me from having the voice to even seek help from anyone. And whenever I do that, it's just so fucking mind numbing to have people write me off as a fucking drama queen whenever I try to seek help, even from my own fucking friends. It's so fucking painful to realize how little your actual parents care about your wellbeing and care more about your grades. This platform was the only place I had to vent some of my anger or frustrations and turn them into story ideas and even fucking then, I couldn't even hang on to the last little sliver of something that kept me relatively sane. And no matter how hard I try to ask anyone for help regarding my depression, or my diminishing sanity, everyone seems to just write me off as a drama queen, or an attention seeker, the same person that built up walls to keep herself from attention written off as desperately seeking it. I honestly feel Lost and I don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't matter what I fucking do, but at this point, ive given up, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, the lack of activity, everything. I had everything planned out, my chapters all written while I was on vacation and ready to just about he finished typing and all that, unfortunately my younger brother gotten to my phone and one thing lead to another and my samsung s4 which I had previously been writing off is no longer in working condition, rendering all my previous files lost and unretrieveable at the moment.

I apologize for anyone thinking these were updates but I honestly don't know what to do anymore regarding these stories, I don't want to dissapoint anyone else so as of this moment they are currently on hiatus, I'll try and just cope and finish writing the one file I had saved by writing on this phone and try and post it eventually.

I'm sorry.


End file.
